FASTLANE (Zootopia)
by 215Productions
Summary: When Judy is missing after her date with Nick, it's up to Nick to go to Miami and take over Judy's case, but what secret is lurking in the dark? Original Story is from 215Productions in Wattpad. Enjoy. NOTE: TO KNOW WHAT MUSIC TO HEAR, SCROLL TO THE END OF THE STORY AND FIND THEM. THEY TELL YOU WHICH SONG IS USED FOR WHICH SCENE.


**5.30 P.M**

Officer Judy Hopps sat on a chair in Chief Bogo's office.

"What happened, Sir?" Judy asked, "Did I do something wrong or did I break some law, or slacked in work?"

"You did nothing of that," Chief Bogo laughed, "And surprisingly, you did well this week, rearranging files." Judy gave a annoyed look.

Chief Bogo went back to his serious mode, "Well, I think that you're bored of rearranging files. That's why I want you to handle a case, but it's very dangerous. Someone there is going to murder my ass if he finds out I gave you the job."

"Well, who?" Judy asked.

Chief Bogo turned to the wall and whispered to himself., "Well, I don't think he will murder my ass for this. It's so important."

Chief Bogo then turned back to face Judy and handed her the case file, "There is a robbery in Miami. We have racers involved in this. I want you to find out who planned the robbery and then the police force will travel there to catch the criminal."

"Sure," Judy smiled and took the file, "I'll be happy to solve any case."

Officer Nick Wilde was waiting outside for Judy to come out. He took out his phone and called a restaurant to book a table for two for their date tonight.

Judy hopped out of the police station and saw Nick waiting.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Judy kissed Nick's cheeks.

"It's okay, Carrots," Nick smiled, "Let's get changed."

After Nick and Judy walked off, Chief Bogo came out of the police station, "He's so going to murder my freaking ass!"

On top of a tree, a beaver was looking at Judy and calling a person at the same time.

"Boss, we have Judy Hopps here," The beaver said, "The most famous and first rabbit officer. Sexy and slim body. She can be sold like how you sold that girl but she was beheaded."

"Well, does she have a boyfriend?" The guy asked at the other line.

"Nick Wilde," The beaver said, "Her boyfriend."

The guy gave an evil laugh, "This is getting very interesting. Is there anything on tonight?"

"Yes, Boss, they're having a date," The beaver said.

"Okay, after the date, follow them and secretly kidnap her. We need her body for money and for sticking into my business."

The beaver gave a cheeky smile, "I'm right on it, Boss."

 **FASTLANE**

Nick got dressed up quickly and called Judy to meet him at the restaurant before he went off.

Nick reached the restaurant and tried to find the table he reserved. The waiter led him up to the third floor of the restaurant and there, he saw the grand table he ordered with lots of food and of course, a candlelight.

He sat down on a chair, waiting for Judy to arrive. He cannot wait to surprise Judy with this.

Judy was getting ready to get out of her house after wearing her favorite white dress and heels. As she got out, two masked brown bears followed her stealthily.

Miami, at the same time, in a grand house...

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead!" A guy called out as Jervis Holewhaler woke up from his comfortable bed. He can't bear to part with it.

"I just wanted to sleep a few more minutes," Jervis groaned, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, if you had known the show was going to last until 2 in the morning, you would've sleep earlier and wake up fresh at this timing the next day."

"C'mon, Mark," Jervis said as he got out of his bed, "You know I love bunnies. I took care of them when I was about sixteen or seventeen. I took care of over 200 bunnies."

"Well, even if you love bunnies," Mark shouted, "You should sleep early. We got a race later. Don't you want to beat those racers?"

"Maybe not today," Jervis yawned as he walked down the stairs to the living room and then to the toilet, "I'm going to bathe. See you later, Tyson."

Mark went outside the toilet, "The race's winning price is cash prize. Wouldn't you want it?"

"Let me bathe first," Jervis shouted.

Mark sighed.

Mark Tyson is a human, and the best friend of Jervis Holewhaler (a human too), and he is currently staying in Jervis's house for free, because he has no house. Mark Tyson is Jervis's only friend in Miami, and that's why Jervis doesn't want to kick Mark out of the house even if Mark makes him angry and annoyed, sometimes.

Jervis came out of the toilet a few minutes later. He threw the towel in the washing machine and started it.

"Well, breakfast at The Ben's Bar?" Mark asked. Jervis nodded, "We shouldn't keep taking free food, though."

"No worries," Mark laughed, "He owes me a favor. He could've lost his hands and legs if we had not saved him."

"That was such a small accident, Mark," Jervis said, "He was almost being smashed by a police van right there. Only a police van."

"Yo, Holewhaler," Mark patted Jervis's shoulder, "You should cherish what you have right now. Right now, I have a friend who gives us free breakfast and lunch everyday. And so, I'll treasure that."

"And if there's no him?" Jervis asked sternly, "Where is your breakfast going to be? The rubbish bin?"

"C'mon, Jervis," Mark shook his head, "Ben will never disappear without a reason. And of course I know I am not so rich as you, but I still can afford even he disappears."

"And racing's your career?" Jervis asked, "What happens if you bet high and lost the race? Well, then your face gets burnt, your fingers, well, even your dick could be burnt."

"Do not ever refer me to what happened to Faith," Mark said, "Her head got sliced off, and her thing also got sliced off, and..."

"Don't remind me of that," Jervis said as the washing machine stopped and Jervis took out his towel, "Whatever Bruce did years ago, one day there would be retribution."

Jervis and Mark walked up the stairs and Jervis placed his towel on the hanger behind his door and then closed the door.

"Let's go for breakfast," Jervis said as he went to the living room and turned to his right. Mark followed him.

They opened the door and walked down the stairs, which led to a garage.

"You know keeping all these cars waste your garage space?" Mark teased.

"Shut your mouth," Jervis said, "I didn't ask you to comment."

Jervis then saw his white Nissan GTR Nismo. He got in his car and asked Mark to hop in.

 **Back at Zootopia...**

Judy Hopps went inside the restaurant. She asked the waiter to find Nick Wilde's table. The waiter led Judy to the third floor, then went back down. Judy was surprised to see a grand table with lots of food and a candlelight. Nick then stood beside her.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked.

Judy looked at Nick, then screamed excitedly, "I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you so much, Nick."

Nick smiled, "You're welcome."

Nick led her to a chair and Judy sat down. Nick sat down at the other side and the waiter came up with a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine into Nick and Judy's glasses, then the waiter stood there and clapped his hands twice. Immediately, some people dressed in tuxedo came in with instruments and started playing music. Nick raised his glass, "Cheers."

Judy happily raised her glass, "Cheers!"

After the date, Judy and Nick walked out of the restaurant, holding hands and walking until they reached their apartment.

Nick kissed Judy goodbye and Judy did the same

"Remember to call me when you reach home," Nick said. Judy nodded. Both then went separate ways.

As Judy was about to enter the room, the two masked brown bears took out a cloth. One of them gagged Judy while the other tied Judy's hands and legs. Then, they brought Judy to a van as Judy muffled. Suddenly, the bears heard Judy's phone rang. One of the bears took out her phone and threw it on the floor, then they pushed Judy into the back of the van. The bears took out their phones.

"Let's see who gets the call first," the first bear said.

"It would be me," The second bear said. At that exact moment, his phone rang. The second bear picked up the line.

"Hey, Boss, we've gotten the bunny," The bear said.

"Good," the guy on the other line said, "Bring her to Miami quick."

"Yes, Boss," The bear then hung up the call, then turned to the first bear, "Drive us to the warehouse. There's a helicopter there."

"Sure," The first bear said, "But aren't you scared that the bunny could escape?"

The second bear took out a tape, "This should help," The second bear taped the back door with lots of tapes.

"We'll cut those off once we reach there," the second bear said. The first nodded and both ran to the van and drove off.

 **Back at Miami, in The Ben's Bar...**

Jervis and Mark stepped in. There were not many people yet in the morning. Benson, the owner of the Ben's Bar, saw the duo and waved at them.

"Hello, guys!" Benson said, "It's great to see you again! Breakfast's the same?"

Jervis and Mark nodded. Besom called out to the chefs to cook bacon and eggs for Mark, and toasted butter bread for Jervis.

"Look, Benson," Jervis sighed, "We don't wish to keep asking for free food everyday, so from tomorrow onwards, we are not coming here again. Even if we are, we would be paying you."

"Hey, Jervis..." Mark looked at Jervis, "What's wrong with you today?"

"It's actually okay, Jervis," Benson chuckled, "You guys saved my life. I should be grateful."

"Since you said so," Jervis nodded, "You don't mind free dinner?"

"Jervis!" Mark shook him, "You're crazy! Do you want people to lose business?"

"It's okay," Benson said, "Free breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, 24/7."

"Thank you," Jervis smiled as the chef gave him the toasted butter bread and gave Mark the bacon and eggs.

 **Back at Zootopia, the next day...**

Nick woke up from his sleep. He looked at time. 5.30 A.M. Great, this is the first time he woke up early.

Nick got dressed in his police uniform and walked out of the house, whistling. He checked his phone for any calls. Judy should've call him yesterday.

"Maybe she was too tired to call," Nick was in deep thought when he tripped over something and landed on the floor with a loud thud. He got up from the floor, cursing.

When he turned around to see what on earth had made him tripped, he jumped back in shock.

Judy's phone!

Nick stood on the spot without moving for a few seconds before he recovered and went to pick up the phone. He tried to switch on the phone but it just doesn't want to. There was a note on the phone. Nick took it off and read it to himself.

"If you want your bunny back, win her in the Grand Drix in Miami."

"Fuck," Nick swore. Nick then took the note and ran to the police station. At the police station, Clawhauser, the cheetah, is showing some Gazelle stuff to his officer friends.

"See this?" Clawhauser stared dreamily, "She's so sexy." The others tried to shake him, but all was interrupted by Nick barging in the police station.

"Is Chief Bogo is his office now?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Well, yeah," a polar bear officer said, "He is in now."

"Thank you!" Nick then ran to Chief Bogo's office. Everyone looked at him.

"What happened to him?" The polar bear officer asked.

"Beats me," a wolf officer shrugged his shoulders, "It could be all about that small bunny again. As usual."

"In the first place I don't know how they even got together," a lion officer said. Clawhauser is still staring dreamily at the Gazelle stuff.

"Clawhauser!" The wolf officer shouted. Clawhauser suddenly stared at the wolf.

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" The wolf officer said, "I did that to get you out of your imaginary Gazelle world."

Chief Bogo was on a call with another guy.

"...C'mon, Judy is fit to do all these. So what if you're her caretaker? That doesn't make any difference."

Out of the blue, Nick ran into Chief Bogo's officer. Chief Bogo sighed, "I'll talk to you another time when I reach Miami." Chief Bogo then placed his phone down.

"What's the problem, Wilde?" Chief Bogo asked.

"Judy's missing, Sir," Nick said, "And I suspect it has something to do with her case."

Chief Bogo went closer to Nick, "And what makes you say that?"

Nick showed him the note, "This is Judy's case. To find out who robbed the bank in Miami. The race is held in Miami."

"How can that be?" Chief Bogo laughed sarcastically, "Does that even sound logic?" He then turned back to his serious mode and slammed the table, "That's never possible!"

"It could be, Sir!"

"Shut your mouth, Wilde," Bogo said.

"Please, Sir," Nick begged, "I beg you, Sir. Please, let me take Judy's case. She might be in there."

Chief Bogo sighed, "Fine. On one condition."

"What is it?" Nick asked. Chief Bogo looked at Nick's eyes, "If you don't find Judy there, you'll get it from me!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Nick then ran back to his home, prepared his luggage, then boarded a train going to Bunnyburrow.

Back at Bunnyburrow, Bonnie and Stu, Judy's parents, were at home, looking after their 275 bunnies.

"Where could Judy have gone to?" Bonnie asked, "It's been hours since she ever called back."

"It's going to be okay," Stu comforted her, "It's going to be."

Suddenly, someone knocked on their door. Bonnie went to open the door and got a shock.

"It's a fox!" One of Bonnie's bunnies said, pointing at the fox at the door, which was Nick. The others ran around, scared of the fox.

Stu walked to the door, "You're Officer Nick Wilde? The kind fox that helped Judy?"

"Yes," Nick nodded.

Stu allowed Nick into the house while Bonnie served him tea.

"Judy has talked a lot about you," Stu said, "A lot of great things."

"She's flattering me," Nick said, "I'm not that good."

"You helped her solve the night howlers case!" Stu exclaimed, "Obviously she is grateful to you!" At the same time, Bonnie sat down with Stu.

"That's just my mother's fault, no big deal," Nick said, "I'm here to tell you that...that..."

"That what?" Stu asked worriedly.

"That... Judy's missing," Nick sighed, "Can you guys follow me to Miami?"

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other, "Then who's going to take care of out bunnies here? It's a lot."

Nick thought for a while, then faced Stu, "Well, I think I have someone who could help you take care of the bunnies." Nick then brought Stu and Bonnie to somewhere in Zootopia.

"You sure he will help us?" Bonnie asked, "Is he somebody who will eat our bunnies, or he will give them to someone? Can we trust him?"

"He's a bunny," Nick said, "And he's trustworthy. So, don't worry." Nick saw a house that have bunny ears on top of it.

"This is it," Nick said as he went to knock the door, "Anyone at home?"

Moments later, a grey, tall bunny opened the door. He was wearing a face mask.

"Bugs!" Nick said, "Long time no see!"

Bugs took off his face mask.

"Hey, hey, hey, sly fox!" Bugs hugged Nick, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask you, Bugs," Nick said, "Could you help me?"

"Sure, no problem!" Bugs said, "What is it?"

Nick asked Stu and Bonnie to come forward.

"These two bunnies need help from you," Nick said, "Since you are a bunny and they don't trust other animals, they hoped you could help them take care of their bunnies while we are gone saving a little bunny."

"Sure!" Bugs exclaimed, "When does it start?"

"'Now," Stu said, "You sure you're not backing out?"

"I honor my word," Bugs chuckled.

"Okay, follow us," Stu said. Bugs got dressed and followed along. At Bunnyburrow, Stu brought Bugs inside the house and introduced him to Stu's 275 bunnies and told them their favorite things.

"I hope you can take care of them," Stu begged. Bugs nodded, "My pleasure."  
Stu smiled and hugged Bugs, "Sorry for troubling you, bunny."

"We're bunnies," Bugs smiled, "We should take care of each other."

 **Miami, 10 minutes later...**

Jervis woke up and got out of his bed. "I'm ready to race."

He ran down the stairs and realized that Mark is missing from the house.

"Where could he be?" Jervis thought as he went to his underground garage. He started up his GTR and drove off to the race starting point.

"Night race," He thought to himself while driving, "This should be fun."

When he reached the starting point, he saw all the racers that he used to race with: Percy, Thomas, Leo, Dangus, Ellen, Julie and many more. He always outshine them in racing. This night should be no different. Then, he saw a Lotus Evora GTE car parked with the driver being surrounded by many girls. Jervis clenched his fists.

The driver noticed Jervis clenching his fists and asked the girls to wait at his car. He then walked to Jervis.

"Hey, Holewhaler," The guy smiled, "How's your day today?"

"Supposed to be good," Jervis said, "Once I saw your face, it becomes shit."

"Remembering what happened five years ago and you still can't forget it?" The guy laughed, "Why are so petty, Holewhaler?"

Jervis glared at the guy, "You will pay for what you did to my family, you bastard."

As Jervis was about to walk, the guy held Jervis back and held his neck, "Calling me a bastard? You might want to refrain from calling me that."

The guy punched Jervis. Jervis clenched his fists and punched the guy's face. The host saw them fighting and went to them to stop the fight.

The driver pointed his index finger at Jervis, "You watch out, boy. I'll beat you tonight." Then, the driver walked off. Jervis pointed his middle finger, straightened his shirt and then went to his car.

"Those two will always be enemies," a male racer said to a female racer.

Jervis slammed the door of his car while he prepare to start his car. The host came out.

"Welcome, racers! Welcome to the 54th race of Grand Drix," the host introduced, "Those who just joined us, my name is Johnny, the host for Grand Drix. Don't tell the police that. And Bruce and Jervis, no fighting again.

"Today's race is a challenging one. When you win the race, you win a million dollars. Once you strike out, you lose. Now, the track is made out of normal road and sand. So try not to get your car get wrecked in the sand. There are five obstacles. The first obstacle: the turn-go-round. Drift around the well as you go down to underground levels.

"Next obstacle: The Fast-Chopper. Ride as fast as you can as the chopper comes down every 2 seconds. And whoever the chopper hits, it's never a good sign.

"Third obstacle: Uphill. Drive as fast as you can to get up back to the land. The easiest obstacle yet.

"Fourth obstacle: Hole Avoiding. Well, avoid the holes, as the name says it all. Be careful though, the further you go, the hole becomes bigger. And that hole is actually able to make a car fall.

"Fifth and last obstacle: Racing against Traffic. Race against all cars and trucks. Well, if you're not careful, you may die from there." Johnny adjusted his collar.

Finally, Johnny said a sentence that everybody was waiting to hear, "Start your engines."

Jervis glared at Bruce. Bruce took out the cigarette that he was smoking on and threw it on the floor.

"Ready..."

Everybody revved up their engines.

"Get Set..."

Jervis whispered to himself, "I'm going to beat you, you son of a bitch."

" **GO!** " And there goes the gunshot. Everybody started stepping on their accelerators and drove off to the first obstacle: the turn-go-round. Jervis had been an expert in this since he learned driving. He overtook many people and became first. He then stepped on the brakes and turned the steering wheel professionally.

At the back, a Mazda driver was trying to drift like how Jervis did. He pressed the brakes and turned his steering wheel. Suddenly, his steering wheel broke.

"Oh goddamn it!" The driver shouted as he threw the steering wheel outside. Another racer who is driving in high speed went through the steering wheel and the car lost balance. It started drifting around and in the end, it collided with the Mazda driver.

Bruce overtook racers one by one, and at the same time, he banged a racer and forced him to go the other way. That driver stepped on the footbrake and the car stopped immediately. He then came out of the car and screamed at Bruce, "Hey, you! Fuck you!"

Bruce laughed and continued driving. Soon, he reached the second obstacle: The Fast-Chopper. He saw Jervis at the very front. He stepped on his accelerator harder than before. As he was about to reach the chopper, a racer overtook him, but at the same time, the chopper went down on the car and it smashed the whole car. A little blood flown onto Bruce's car windscreen.

"That's entertainment," Bruce said as he pressed a button. Immediately, two wipers started moving and started to clean the car's windscreen.

At the front, Jervis is already at the third obstacle: the Uphill. He pressed a button and instantly, his car went extremely fast. When he reached the land, the car went back to normal speed.

"I love my nitro!" Jervis smiled.

When he looked at his rear mirror, he saw Bruce catching up. Jervis gulped. "If I don't win this race, I'm disgracing myself, and Bruce will call me names. I will never let that ever happen. Not while I'm alive."

He stepped hard on the accelerator and soon, Bruce and Jervis reached the fourth obstacle: Hole Avoiding.

The holes were at the sides of the road. It was small at first for the first two kilometers, but for each kilometer that Jervis and Bruce travelled after the first two, the hole becomes bigger by one centimeter square. Soon they have travelled ten kilometers. The holes were so big, even a truck could fall from that hole.

"I'm going to force you to your death, Holewhaler," Bruce shouted, "Join your dead family!"

"That will be a no, Bruce," Jervis whispered to himself.

A Ferrari racer from the back came and was closely behind Bruce. The driver then went nearer to Bruce's car and banged his car.

"How dare you bang my car!" Bruce thought, "You'll pay for this!" He braked and turned back. He let the racer go first, then he went after him.

The driver was about to reach Jervis's car when Bruce came in and smacked him to the side. Immediately, his car dropped into the hole. As the car was falling, the driver thought, "What could be worse? It's just dropping into water."

Suddenly, a great white shark came out and reached for the car. The driver widened his eyes and screamed in fear as he watched himself and his car getting eaten by the shark.

The drivers at the back fought for survival. They collided into one another on purpose, and some fell down the hole, but was not eaten by the shark. They swam to the shore and sighed.

"Finally," Jervis said as he was reaching the last obstacle, "The last one. And I'll be winning this race!"

There were only 6 racers left, including Jervis and Bruce. Jervis looked at the back and saw Bruce behind. Jervis sighed and stepped on the accelerator.

Two racers have overtaken Bruce and were going to catch up with Jervis.

"That's not going to happen," Bruce said as he pressed a button. A line of sharp edges appeared on his bumper. He drove faster and managed to catch up with one of the racers.

"See you in hell," he drove near to the racer and soon, the sharp edges pierced one of the back wheel and the racer lost control of his car.

"Fuck, what's happening?" The driver screamed as one if the trucks collided with his car and the truck then ran over his car. There was traffic congestion a few seconds later.

One of the road drivers swore and took out his phone and dialed the police, "Hey, police. There's a race going on."

Bruce is getting very close to the second racer. He then did the same thing and the second driver lost control too. Luckily, he was already out of the obstacle.

Jervis was nearby the finish line, "Yes, the moment I've been waiting for." As he was about to reach the finish line, Bruce came and went across the finish line at the same time as Jervis. Johnny Keys then came out of his house, which is nearby the finish line and saw Bruce and Jervis, "It's a tie! I saw it!"

"God damn it!" Jervis slammed the car's steering wheel. Bruce came out of the car. Jervis also got out of the car and went to Bruce.

"You're trying to steal my win, aren't you?" Jervis asked angrily.

"Says the one," Bruce folded his arms, "I was the one who was supposed to win! Then you came in!"

Johnny tried to break them up, but Bruce pushed him away.

"Just watch out the next time!" Jervis pointed at Bruce, "I won't ever let you win!"

"Same goes to you," Bruce said, then walked off. The host ran to him, "Come back for tomorrow's race."

"I will," Bruce said, "And I'll never let that son of a bitch win." Bruce then went into his car and drove off.

Jervis slammed his car's doors, "Fuck you, Bruce Friston!" Johnny sighed and went to him.

"It's okay," He said, "No biggie. Just win Bruce tomorrow. Anyway, I've heard tomorrow's price is great."

Suddenly, Johnny heard police sirens and turned to his right. There were police cars approaching them.

"Run!" Johnny screamed, then he ran to his house. Jervis quickly ran to his car and drove off.

Once Jervis reached his home, he parked his car in the garage and walked into his house. Mark was in the living room watching soccer match on the television.

"Why didn't you appear at the race today?" Jervis asked Mark. Mark looked at Jervis, "Well, races are boring for me sometimes, so I think I should do something else better, like betting on which team would win."

"Yeah, yeah," Jervis shook his head and went to his room and slept. Mark secretly closed Jervis's room door and switched off the television.

In a Zootopia Airlines plane...

Nick, Stu and Bonnie sat on the seats in the plane. On the left side in the plane, there were eleven rows of two seats each. In the middle, there were eleven rows of three seats. And at the end, there were also eleven rows of two seats each. Nick booked seats in the middle at the sixth row. Nick, Bonnie and Stu then sat down.

"Hope the plane can reach Miami in time," Nick begged silently, "If Judy is given to other people, I'll be dead."

"Hello, this is your captain speaking," Welcome aboard to Zootopia Airline 536. We would be reaching Miami in a few hours time. The latest time we could reach there is one in the afternoon tomorrow. We want to thank you for taking our airlines and be reassured that we will reach Miami safely. Thank you and have a nice day ahead at Miami."

Nick was shocked, "One in the afternoon? What happens if the race is over?"

"Try to think of positive things, Nick," Bonnie comforted him, "Try to think that the race is at night."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Nick breathed in and out.

 **In Miami, in Jervis's house, the next morning...**

Mark went to Jervis's room and knocked his door, "May I come in?"

Jervis was sitting on his bed, "Come in."

Mark came in and gave him a warm cup of water, "I'll accompany you to the race today."

"Thanks," Jervis said, "I met Bruce yesterday."

"And how's the talk with him?"

"Well, shitty as it always was," Jervis got out of his bed, "That asshole stole my win. Well, his face tells me all. He's not regretful of what he did to my family."

"Don't care about him then," Mark said, "He's not worth your energy to complain."

"True," Jervis took his towel, "I'll bathe first. Meet me at the garage." Jervis then went down to the toilet.

A few minutes later, Jervis drove Mark to the race's starting point and dropped him in the middle of the crowd. Today, only Bruce and Jervis are racing against each other, while other racers who survived from yesterday and some new racers sat at corners of the track and cheered for Bruce. He saw Bruce and growled.

"Relax, man," Mark talked to Jervis through his walkie-talkie, "Concentrate on the race, and you'll be fine."

Bruce pointed his finger at Jervis, then pointed his thumb down. The host, Johnny Keys, came out.

"Welcome again to Grand Drix, where only two racers will compete against each other today. Our first racer, Bruce Friston" Johnny pointed at Bruce. Bruce waved his hands high like a boss.

Upon hearing Bruce Friston's name, everybody except Mark cheered and some shouted, "Bruce! Bruce!"

"He's a great racer and has won many Grand Drix trophies! Now, here comes his enemy in racing, and real life, Jervis Holewhaler!"

This time, no one except Mark cheered.

"Go for it, buddy!" Mark shouted. The crowd started looking at Mark like he got some mental problem. Jervis sighed and did a face palm.

"And here's the prize to cheer them up!" Johnny shouted, "Want to know the prize?"

"Yes!" The crowd shouted. Mark had a feeling it wasn't going to be a good prize.

Johnny nodded, "Bring that beauty out!"

"Beauty?" Jervis thought.

Immediately, two men came out and showed a cage. Inside was a bunny wearing a white dress tied up and gagged.

"Judy Hopps! Best rabbit officer in ZPD! And she can be sold for money!" Johnny shouted. Jervis gasped in shock.

"Judy Hopps?" Jervis stared at the bunny, "Oh no. This is getting very bad."

Mark suddenly talk through his walkie-talkie, "It's her! You have to win her!"

"Obviously I have to!" Jervis said, "That stupid bitch is not going to win her."

"Whoever wins this race," Johnny smiled, "will get the bunny."

Bruce turned to Jervis, pointed his finger at the bunny, then pointed his finger back at himself.

"It's not going to be yours, Friston," Jervis clenched his fists.

"We're going to start the race soon," Johnny pointed at Bruce, "Are you ready, Bruce Friston, winner of 33 consecutive Grand Drix races?"

"I'm ready as ever!" Bruce roared. The crowd cheered loudly in response.

Johnny then pointed at Jervis, "Are you ready, Jervis Holewhaler, enemy of Bruce and winner of 20 consecutive Grand Drix races?"

"I'm ready," Jervis said.

Mark then reminded Jervis through the walkie-talkie, "Remember. Concentrate on the race and win it. Because if you don't..."

"Yeah, I know. I KNOW!"

"Ready..."

Jervis and Bruce are getting ready to press on the accelerator.

"Set..." The two revved their car engines.

"GO!" Johnny then triggered the gun. Jervis and Bruce started racing. While racing, Jervis took his walkie-talkie and talked, "Mark, in case Bruce wins, follow him."

"I will," Mark said.

At the Ben's bar, Benson was serving his customers when some of his friends came in.

"Hey, Benson," one of his friends said, "Watch the race! It's between Bruce and Jervis!"

"And their prize can be sold for lots of money!" Another friend exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll watch it," Benson switched on the television and switched to the racing channel. There, he saw Bruce leading while Jervis is behind him.

"Oh no," Benson sighed, "Poor Jervis."

Back at the race course, Jervis was trying to overtake Bruce but Bruce moved to wherever Jervis wants to go. Jervis cursed and went on to collide his car.

"Hey, bitch!" Bruce shouted. As they're are about to reach the finish line, Bruce saw that Jervis was overtaking.

Bruce went near to Jervis's car and pressed a button. The sharp edges appeared on the bumper. He went near and the edges then poked Jervis's car back wheel. Instantly, Jervis lost control of his car and banged onto a tree while Bruce passed the finish line.

Johnny held up Bruce's left hand, "We have a winner!" Johnny then passed him the cage. Bruce then went into his car and went off as people screamed his name and some followed him. Jervis slammed the wheel.

 **12P.M, in Miami airport...**

Nick, Bonnie and Stu rushed out of the plane and checked out of the airport quickly.

"I hope the race haven't ended yet," Nick said, "Whoever did this, I'll make sure he will suffer."

Nick saw a Lamborghini driver and went to ask him about the race.

"You mean Grand Drix 54?" The driver asked.

"Whatever that race is," Nick said, "Has the race ended?"

"Yeah, it has," The driver said.

Stu started becoming worried, "Oh my, where could she be?"

"Okay, the prize's a bunny, right?" Nick asked the driver.

"Yes."

"So where is she now?"

"I heard she's been won by a guy named Bruce Friston."

"Thank you so much, Mister," Nick said, then called for a taxi.

"Nick, what are you going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, you guys could stay in the hotel first," Nick said, "I'll try to find someone familiar with Bruce Frissomething."

"It's Friston," Stu corrected him.

At that moment, the Lamborghini driver turned around, "Someone familiar? I can name you one. His enemy, Jervis Holewhaler. He's the creepiest and crazy guy in Miami. We all have no idea why he hated Bruce Friston." Stu and Bonnie shuddered upon hearing Jervis's name.

"So where does he live?" Nick asked. The driver wrote Jervis's address on a paper, "Here you go."

"Thank you, man," Bonnie shook the driver's hand, "Bless you."

"Bless you too," The driver kissed Bonnie's hand, then went into his cad and drove off.

"How are you familiar with humans?" Nick asked. Bonnie kept quiet. "It's manners. We are supposed to talk to humans so that they will think we're not weird dicks," Stu said.

"Okay, go and book the hotel first," Nick said, "Leave everything else to me."

Nick saw a taxi and went inside. As the taxi driver drove off, Stu looked at Bonnie.

"Jervis," Bonnie muttered, "How is this possible? Is this world so small?"

Stu comforted her, "I don't know either. I was shocked to hear his name just now. Hope he does not forget us and Judy."

The taxi driver stopped at Jervis's house and Nick paid the driver. He then got out of the taxi. He knocked on the door. A man came out and opened the door.

"Hi, I am Nick Wilde," Nick introduced himself, "And I am looking for the very famous Jervis Holewhaler. Is he at home?"

The man sighed, "Come in."

Nick walked into the house.

"Woah, " Nick said, "Jervis Holewhaler must be filthy rich."

The guy turned around, "I am Jervis Holewhaler. May I ask why are you looking for, fox? Are you looking for an interesting house? Cause if you are, my house in currently not for sale. You can look for other interested sellers. Thank you and have a nice day."

"I've heard you're a professional racer," Nick said. Jervis turned to look at Nick.

"You sure? Did you hear from an untrusted source or person?"

"No, Mr Holewhaler," Nick said, "This guy was praising you like there's no tomorrow. I want you to be my mentor in racing."

At that moment, Jervis's phone rang. Jervis went to a corner and answered his phone.

"Yeah," Nick heard him talk, "You still haven't find him yet? Continue to do so. If we can't save that bunny, he will eventually sell her... Yup, that's all."

Jervis then ended the call and went back to Nick. Nick pretended he didn't heard anything.

"So you want me to be your mentor in racing?"

"Yeah, Mr Holewhaler," Nick said, "It's an honor to have you as a mentor."

Jervis nodded, "For every training, it'll be five in the morning. And it's everyday. Meet me at the garage, and don't be late. It starts tomorrow. By the way, you can stay in my house if you want to."

Jervis then went up to the second level of his house. Nick followed him. Jervis pointed at the very end, "Your guest room."

"Thanks," Nick said before Jervis went into his room and closed the door. Nick went into the guest room and realized it was nicely decorated and tided up. The bed sheets smelled nice, the pillows and bed are comfy, and there is even a television in the room.

"Oh my, this is so nice," Nick laid on the bed.

At night, Mark came into Jervis's house. He ran up to Jervis's room and knock the door loudly. Nick was watching television.

"Oh my, I need to sleep early," Nick sighed, "Damn tired after the flight. Damn that jet lag." As he was about to switch off the television and was about to turn in, he was interrupted by the loud knocking and shouting.

"Hey, it's me, Mark," Mark shouted, "I need to talk to you about Bruce Friston." Jervis opened the door and let Mark in before locking the door. Nick heard Mark shout and went outside Jervis's room.

"...and I've heard you talking loudly. I want this to be a secret. Don't forget that I have a visitor here." Jervis was talking.

"Opps, I forgot," Mark said, "Anyway, I might have found out who Bruce may be going to sell the bunny to."

"Who?"

"Well, a guy named Mike. Mike and Bruce are good friends."

"Damn, we have to save her. When is the transaction?"

"2 days later. We'll proceed as planned?"

"Yeah," Jervis ended the conversation. Nick ran back to his room and pretended to watch television programs.

Mark came out of Jervis's room and knocked the guest room's door.

"Hey," Mark said, "Don't mind if I come in?"

Nick went to open the door, "No. Come in."

Nick and Mark sat on the bed.

"How's your stay here so far?" Mark asked.

"Well, to be honest, nice," Nick said, "What about you? How long have you been here?"

"More than five years," Mark replied, "I've seen him from a depressed shit to a one who seeks revenge."

"O...kay," Nick said slowly.

"Anyway, just enjoy your stay here," Mark said, "And by the way, meet Jervis in the garage by five in the morning tomorrow." Mark went out of the room and closed the door.

Nick thought, "Maybe this is the best time to find out what Jervis wants to do with the bunny." Immediately, he fell onto the bed and slept soundly.

The next morning, Nick woke up and looked at the clock. He widened his eyes when he saw that he was ten minutes late. He quickly got out of bed and dressed up before rushing to the garage.

In the garage, which is some meters away from the carpark, Jervis waited, sitting on the sofa. In the garage, there is a sofa, television and a place to fix his cars. There is also some necessities in the garage and a projector to watch some movies.

Nick slammed the door open and huffed, "I'm here."

Jervis looked at his watch, "Ten minutes late, fox. What's the punishment?"

"Well," Nick stammered, "I... I don't know."

Jervis stood up and went to Nick, "You were outside my room yesterday. May I know the reason why?"

"Well, I didn't," Nick said, but was sweating at the same time.

"Your voice... So unsure, and you're sweating," Jervis said, "Well, that shows you're guilty."

"Well, so what if I was outside your room yesterday?" Nick gave an annoyed look.

"If that's so, I would need to know an intention," Jervis then went near to Nick's face, "I see guilt in your face. Anything to say?"

"No," Nick said sternly, "Nothing."

"Good," Jervis said, patting Nick's shoulder, "Don't get too serious. I was just teasing you. Come on, let's get onto training."

As Jervis walked away, Nick heaved a huge sigh of relief, "Thank goodness he didn't find out."

Jervis gave him a lame car to start with.

"First, you must learn how to drive," Jervis said, "To do that, step on the accelerator."

Instead of pressing on the accelerator, he pressed on the brakes.

"Opps," Nick said, "My bad."

"It's okay," Jervis said calmly, "Now, press the accelerator."

Now, instead of pressing the accelerator, he pressed the emergency brake.

"That's wrong," Jervis sighed. For the whole day, Jervis taught Nick how to do basic stuff like how to drive a car, how to speed and how to drift. Soon, it was six in the evening. Thirteen hours had passed.

"Enjoy your training today?" Jervis asked. Nick nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Holewhaler, for teaching me," Nick said gratefully as he got out of the car, "I need to attend to the toilet. Where is it?"

Jervis pointed towards the kitchen, "Go into the kitchen, then turn left."

"Thanks," Nick then hurried off. Jervis smirked.

"Don't think that I would believe you that easily," Jervis whispered to himself as he opened the door of Nick's training car. Inside, he saw a picture of him and the bunny, Judy Hopps. Jervis took it up.

"How on earth is this fox related?" Jervis thought as he continued to search for things. He saw a police badge.

"He's a police officer! Fuck this fox! Cunning bitch!" Jervis clenched his fists and slammed the door of Nick's car and slid the photo and badge into his pocket.

"This officer is trying to make me trust him," Jervis thought, "I've got to make that cunning asshole tell me the truth."

When the fox came out of the toilet, he went back to his car and saw two things missing: his badge and a photo of him and Judy."

That moment, Jervis came out, holding the photo and badge on each hand.

"Looking for these?" Jervis asked. Nick turned around and gasped.

"I've trusted you, fox," Jervis said, "Can't believe you're actually a cop! Follow me to the garage, or this will be the end!"

At the garage, Mark, Nick and Jervis sat on some chairs.

"Speak, fox," Jervis said, "Why did you come to find me?"

"Normal racing,"

"Bullshit!" Jervis shouted, slamming the table beside him, "You had a motive! You and Judy are related!"

"Obviously! She's my girlfriend!" Nick screamed.

"You're her boyfriend? A predator together with a prey?" Jervis laughed sarcastically, "That's a real funny joke!"

"It's true," Nick said, "I searched you because you knew Bruce Friston. Bruce had taken Judy, and I need to save her."

"Wow, who told you that?" Jervis asked sarcastically again, "Is it some big mouth or some idiot that is running across the street?"

"Whatever," Nick said, "She's going to be sold by that Bruce guy. If we don't save her, she'll die, and I'll regret it. And so, Mr Holewhaler, may I ask why are you so concerned?"

"That's supposed to be my prize," Jervis lied.

"He's lying," Mark said, "He's searching for Judy because of personal reasons."

"Shut your trap, Mark!" Jervis said.

"Personal reasons?" Nick asked, "Wow, how personal is it that you can't let people know about it?"

"It's a long story, but now I need to save Judy," Jervis said, "Or not I'll feel regretful."

"Oh yeah? How is Judy related to you?" Nick asked suspiciously, "Why is she so important to you?"

"My friend," Jervis lied again.

"Normal friends can't be that close," Nick said, "And now you're sweating. You're guilty."

"Yeah, I'm so guilty," Jervis said sarcastically, "I'm guilty of teaching you, bitch."

"You..." Nick clenched his fists.

"Well, we don't have time to quarrel, Jervis," Mark said. Jervis glared at Nick, "Luckily I'm going to save Judy. Or else we might be stuck here quarreling."

Nick sighed.

"So, Mark," Jervis turned to Mark, "Where is the transection happening at?"

The next day, Nick, Jervis and Mark went to Bruce's secret laboratory. At the entrance, there were some lines drawn on the floor. Nick was about to walk through them when Jervis stopped.

"Bruce's security," Jervis said. He took out a device that is shaped like a phone and scanned the surrounding.

"What are you even doing?" Nick asked.

"Scanning the surroundings, so that I could any traps that could be activated to kill us."

"Wow, aren't you smart," Nick said. Jervis then took out another device that looks like an apple and typed some codes in. Immediately, the lines on the floor disappeared.

"Wow, great job, Mr Holewhaler," Nick commented.

"Thank you," Jervis smiled as they all went in the secret laboratory. Nick looked at all the weird-looking liquids in a bottle. Jervis told Mark to drive his car at the exit, which is at the other far end of the lab. Mark nodded and went to drive.

"I assume Judy's in here," Nick said. Jervis continued walking. Once they stepped into the hallway, they saw many rooms. Some were painted with the letter "B" and some are "F".

"Must be the first letter of his name and his surname," Nick thought. Suddenly, his phone rang. Jervis glared at Nick, signaling him to be quiet.

Nick sighed and answered his phone. It was Stu.

"Hey, Nick," Stu asked, "Have you found out where Judy is kept?"

"I'm in a secret place," Nick screamed softly, "If Bruce hears us, we'll be dead!"

"Okay, chill," Stu said, "You with Mr Holewhaler?"

"Yeah,"

"Pass the phone to him."

Nick passed his phone to Jervis, "Judy's father want to talk to you."

Jervis took the phone and said some lines before hanging up.

"That's fast," Nick said.

"We need to be quick," Jervis gave the phone back to Nick, "Or we'll see the death of Judy."

They ran around, looking for rooms that may have Judy in it. They stopped at a room painted with the letters "BF".

"I hope this is the room," Nick opened the door slowly, "Because if not, we'll look somewhere else."

Nick and Jervis walked into the room quietly and looked around.

"Bruce's poisons," Jervis said, picking up bottles of red liquid.

Jervis was walking around the room when he saw a staircase down.

"Fox," Jervis asked Nick to come over, "Let's go down."

When they reached down, they saw darkness.

"There's nothing here," Nick said. Just as he was about to leave, he heard muffling sounds. Jervis heard it too and switched on the light. They saw Judy tied to a chair and gagged. Jervis rushed forward and untied her, at the same time, removing her gag.

When Nick saw Judy, he ran and hugged her. Judy hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried about you," Nick said.

"How do you know where I was hidden?"

"Thanks to that guy," Nick pointed at Jervis.

Judy went up to Jervis, "Thank you, mister. What's your name?"

"Well, call me Jervis," Jervis said but was sad on the inside. How does she not remember me?

Just then, they heard footsteps coming down. At the same time, Mark messaged Jervis that the car was ready.

Jervis told the two to run to the car quickly.

"Well, then where's the exit?" Nick asked.

Jervis went to a corner and punched it. A secret slide was there. Jervis pushed Nick and Judy onto the slide. That was when Bruce came down and saw Jervis.

"Bye, Friston," Jervis shouted as he went down the slide. Bruce then ran up the stairs and went to his garage in the laboratory.

At the end of the slide, Jervis landed in his car. He saw Judy on the front seat and Nick at the back. Jervis got to the driver's seat.

"Where's Mark?" Jervis asked.

"That guy went to get more cars, I think," Judy said, "When we came down here, there's nobody in the car."

Jervis stepped on the accelerator and drove off. That was when he realized that he is in a tunnel.

"Where on earth are we?" Nick asked.

"Beats me," Jervis turned to Nick, "but we'll have to run for now." Jervis then looked at his rear mirror. A Hummer H2 appeared at the back of his car.

"Bruce," Jervis sighed and drove faster down the tunnel. After a few minutes of chasing, Bruce suddenly stopped.

"Magically, he stopped chasing," Nick smiled, then Jervis turned to the back and both did a high-five.

"Uhh, Mister," Judy tapped Jervis's shoulder, "You might wanna see this."

Jervis turned to the front, "What could be so..."

He was interrupted when he saw a sign that says, "No passing beyond this sign."

And in front of the sign, there is a big gap between two roads.

"Holy motherfucking shit!" Jervis tried to brake his car, then realized that there was no point to stop because his breaks are spoilt.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jervis sighed.

"Okay, guys," Jervis turned to face Judy and Nick, "This is the plan: our car will go through the gap."

"Are you serious?" Nick was shocked, "You've gotta be kidding us."

"It's very dangerous," Judy added.

"No matter how dangerous it is, we're still going on!"

Jervis took off at full throttle and went over the sign.

"Get prepared to fucking scream!" Jervis shouted, "It's going to be fun!"

"FUN?" Nick asked. At the same time, the car fell down from the gap. Judy and Nick screamed, Judy closing her eyes, while Jervis was flailing his arms, enjoying the ride. It all happened in slow motion. The car then landed on a big cushion in a big truck.

Judy opened her eyes and looked at herself.

"I'm alive," Nick touched himself, "I'm alive! Hallelujah!" Nick and Judy came out of the car and went to hug each other.

"Thank goodness we're safe," Judy heaved a sigh of relief. Jervis did a face palm. Mark came out from the truck's driver seat and came to Jervis.

"How's your evasion?" Mark asked.

"It was one hell of a ride," Jervis said, looking at Judy and Nick hugging each other so tightly like they survived doomsday, "They must be crazy. They wouldn't trust me."

"They will, overtime," Mark comforted him.

Back at the garage, Judy and Nick sat on the sofa while Mark prepared plain water for them. Jervis was standing.

"Introduce yourself, fox," Jervis said, "So that I can stop calling you fox."

"Fine," Nick stood up, "Nick Wilde." He then turned to Judy, "This guy is ridiculous, let me tell you that. First, when I wanted to save you, he asked me how I'm related to you. Then, he seemed too concerned about you."

Judy said, "I'm not going to care. This mister here saved us from that guy. We should thank him." Judy turned to Jervis, "My name is..."

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD," Jervis finished her sentence.

"How did you..."

"Know? The host of the race told me." Jervis lied again.

Mark gave the cups of water to Judy and Nick.

"Thanks," Nick muttered.

"So, what's your purpose for coming over to Miami?" Jervis asked Judy.

"Actually, we have a robbery case. There are some racers involved in this, and since you are a racer, we have no choice but to question you."

"ME?" Jervis laughed, "Why would I break the fucking law? I don't do things for fun, bunny."

"You have no evidence to say that you did not break the law," Nick said.

"I believe Jervis won't do something like that," Mark said.

"Well," Judy pointed her carrot pen at Jervis, "You'll still have to follow..."

At that moment, Jervis's phone rang. He answered the call.

"Hello?"

At the police station, Jervis sat down and talked to Johnny, who was handcuffed to a chair.

"I swear I was not involved in the robbery!" Johnny said, trying to shake the chains off, "You've gotta believe me! I still got a family to feed!"

"Chill, Keys," Jervis patted his shoulder, "I know you didn't do it. Tell me, who sabotaged you?"

"That fucking fox!" Johnny Keys was raging, "He wore a green Hawaii shirt, a tie and grey pants! That fox better die right now or I'll pluck his balls off!"

"Yo, chill, man," Jervis leaned back on his chair, "What's this robbery all about?"

"The Attomey Bank was being robbed by five racers recently. About two weeks ago, they robbed a total of 15.3 million. That's nuts, isn't it?

"But that's not all. The real interesting part is one of them is a police officer. And it is a fox."

Jervis thought, "Fox? Police officer? Nick had suspected Johnny. Nick is a fox. Nick's a police officer. That means..."

When Jervis came back to the garage, he saw Nick sitting down on the sofa, accessing social media. Jervis advanced towards him.

"How dare you accuse a person being involved in the robbery!" Jervis shouted.

Nick placed his phone down, "First, he looks guilty. And, since he's a race host, he should know all the racers. But he doesn't even know. I suspect he's hiding something."

"Or is it you?" Jervis said, "He's a father. He needs to feed his family. You can't just accuse him like that. He told me that one of the robbers is a fox. And he's a police officer."

"He could be lying," Nick said, "He could've done that to gain your trust."

"I've grew up with him, and I know him," Jervis said, "He wouldn't do this kind of stuff."

"Sometimes, the truth is just in front of your eyes, but you chose not to accept it."

"I'll make sure I'll find a nice prison spot for you," Jervis grumbled, then went off in his car.

At that moment, Judy came out.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"Just the same old stupid Holewhaler," Nick sighed, "Let's get some drinks."

Bruce visited Johnny in the police station.

"Hey, you forced me into this, Friston," Johnny said, "You caused me in jail. Anyway, why frame the fox?"

"Well, he's related to the bunny."

"Related? You mean like brother and sister?"

"NO, you idiot!" Bruce screamed at him, "It's obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. What are you even thinking?"

"So, who on earth else is involved in this robbery?"

"You'll know soon," Bruce said, "For now, do what I want you to do, and I'll get you out of jail. Deal?" Bruce struck out his hand.

Johnny hesitated for a while, then shook Bruce's hand, "Deal."

Judy and Nick walked around the park after buying coffee.

"So, how's the case going on?" Nick asked, "Any clues?"

"Sadly, no," Judy sighed, "I'll ask for the evidence later."

Judy and Nick then sat down on a bench.

"I've been wondering," Nick said, "Wondering who on earth is Holewhaler and how he is related to you."

"I'm lazy to ask," Judy replied, "So let nature take its course."

"How about I ask?" Nick suggested, "They're in Miami, anyway."

"They are?" Judy said.

Nick nodded.

"I don't want to be so bad to Mr Holewhaler," Judy said, "Let's just stay in his house and see how the situation goes."

"What?" Nick grumbled, "We still have to stay in that weirdo's house?"

"C'mon, Nick," Judy comforted Nick, "Don't be like that. I beg you, just please. I want to repay Mr Holewhaler. Not only had he saved us, he gave us a house to stay in. I don't want to turn down his kind offer."

Judy then looked at Nick with her pitiful eyes, "Please, Nick. Please."

"Fine," Nick sighed, "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"Yay!" Judy hugged Nick, "Thank you so much!"

Nick then looked at Judy, "You said you have a caretaker, right? I want to know more about it. That time at the restaurant, you told me you would share to me about your caretaker. Is he good? Caring?"

"He's more than that," Judy said, "He's a kind person. To me, he's the kindest man I've ever found. I call him Uncle as I did not want to call him Caretaker as it sound ridiculous. I did some wrong things like not studying well, but he did not blame me. He even defended me from my parents when they tried to scold me. He bought my favorite stuffed toys and even stood up for me when my siblings and I were always quarreling."

"Wow, what a nice caretaker you have," Nick smiled, "Wish I have that one caretaker like you have."

Judy sighed, "Too bad he left us when I was seventeen. He left one day when I was in school. According to my parents, they said he left because he had a disease. Since then, I never heard of him anymore."

Nick held Judy's hand, "It's okay. I'm sure one day you'll find your caretaker and you'll thank him for everything he had done."

"I will," Judy went back to smiling.

Judy went to the police station in the to collect evidence from the robbery case.

"Here's all you have," a police officer shoved her all the evidence, which includes photos and notes, "Try to find out who on earth is behind this robbery."

"Got it," Judy said as she took the evidence. She sat down on a café and started flipping through the evidence.

She started looking at the photos first. Some shown five unknown masked people breaking into the bank. Some others were them breaking into the bank and threatening people for money. And the last three photos shown them running away. As Judy took a closer look, she realized one of the robbers is a fox, and he's wearing a police uniform.

" _Is this Nick?_ " Judy thought, then she smacked her head, " _There's no way it could be him! He's with me before this robbery happened._ "

At this moment, Judy received a message. She checked her phone and read the message. Upon reading it, she kept all the evidence and rushed to the police station.

When she reached the police station, she saw Nick being handcuffed by two police officers.

"Hey!" Judy screamed, "He's not involved! Why are you arresting him?"

"For now, we suspect that this fox is related to the robbery," One of the police officers said, "According to the photos, there was a fox, wearing a police uniform. We suspect it's him, so we'll be keeping him in jail until we find out that he's not guilty."

"It's okay, Carrots," Nick sighed before the police officers pulled him away. Judy rapidly stomped her right foot, "I'm going to find evidence and make sure that he's innocent."

Jervis got out of his car and sat on a seat in The Ben's Bar. Benson saw him and immediately greeted him.

"Hey, Jervis!" Benson said, "Lunch?"

"Yeah, thanks," Jervis said.

"Where's Mark?" Benson asked after telling the chef to cook Jervis's favorite fried rice.

"He's not coming," Jervis replied, "He went to drink with some of his other friends."

"I feel actually kind of sad for you," Benson patted Jervis, "You only have Mark as a friend here. Why did you kick yourself out of society because of your close kins' death?"

"I cannot take the blow," Jervis sighed, "Imagine I would be sad everyday after their deaths. I need time to cool down. I lost contact with everyone within four fucking years. They either left me or they died."

"So, how did Mark become your friend?"

"It happened during Grand Drix 33," Jervis said as he went into a flashback.

 **A year ago, during Grand Drix 33...**

 _Jervis got into his new Mitshibushi Evolution Lancer. He decorated it so nicely that he thinks girls will stick to him after being gone away from society for four years. Today. Today is his first race. The day he will show that he has not lost his racing skills. At all._

 _He drove to the starting point, where beside Jervis on the left, was Bruce: his long time enemy. The one that had indirectly killed his sister, wife and the closest person to him: his brother._

 _Beside Jervis on the right, it was a guy who was smiling happily. "This guy should be new to racing." Jervis thought as he came out of his car and went to knock the guy's car door. Bruce came out of his car, looking at how Jervis is going to talk to this newbie._

 _The guy opened his car door and stepped out, "Anything I can do for you?"_

 _"Hi, Mister," Jervis greeted, "I am Jervis Holewhaler. I'm here to talk to you about racing. You should know some rules about the race and some of our racers here. The rules..."_

 _"Hey, boy," the guy said arrogantly, "If you're teaching racing to me, I don't need them. I'm way sure I'm better in racing than you are, slut." With that, the guy went in the car._

 _"Oh, and one more thing," the guy said, "Don't teach me how to race, bitch. It's like teaching your grandmother to suck eggs." The guy then slammed the door._

 _"Rude guy!" Jervis said as he walked back to his car. On the way back, he saw Bruce laughing. He growled and went back in his car._

 _When the race started, Jervis overtook Bruce and the newbie in a few seconds. While Jervis is at the front, Bruce and the newbie raced against each other._

 _"I'll teach you manners!" Bruce tired to slam the newbie's car but failed. Instead, he lost control of his own car. Bruce raged and concentrated on the newbie's car._

 _"Time to suck your grandfather's balls, asshole!" Bruce shouted as he swerved his car sharply to his left and slammed on the back of the car._

 _Immediately, the newbie lost control of his car. Bruce went to make it worse by going at full speed at the newbie's car door. When he collided with the door, the newbie's car immediately over-flipped many times. Bruce laughed and drove off._

 _Jervis saw it and stopped. "Friston cheated. I must help this newbie here." Jervis made a U-turn and drove towards the damaged car. As he was driving, many racers looked at him while passing through Jervis. When Bruce passed through him, Bruce was playing loud music to celebrate on his victory on beating a racer._

 _Jervis came out of his car and went to the newbie's car and pulled him out. At the same time, the car exploded. Jervis brought the newbie to his car and drove off to the finish line. They eventually came in last. And Bruce was the winner. Again._

 _The host came rushing to Jervis's car._

 _"Is the guy okay?" The host asked worriedly._

 _"He needs treatment," Jervis said, "And can you disqualify Bruce Friston? He cheated by injuring this guy."_

 _"I wish to," the host sighed, "However, the rule states that you can kill many racers as you want to in the race."_

 _"What the.." Jervis leaned back in his seat._

 _At the hospital, Jervis visited the newbie._

 _"Thanks for saving my life," The newbie said, "I was so rude to you earlier. Hope you don't take it seriously."_

 _"No worries, I didn't," Jervis laughed, "Anyway, you said you know racing. Where did you race?"_

 _"In London. I was top champion there. Racing was my career there. Until I was kicked out by my family and the race organizers. That is why I tried Miami. Didn't think this would happen."_

 _"Well, it's okay," Jervis comforted him, "Bruce Friston is a cheater and a dick in the ass. He will do anything, even if he is breaking the law, to get what he wants."_

 _"Anyway, thank you," The newbie pulled out his hand, "My name's Mark Tyson."_

 _Jervis shook his hand, "Jervis Holewhaler. So you currently have no home to stay?"_

 _"I live in a rented house," Mark said._

 _"Why not you live in my house?" Jervis suggested, "It's luxury anyway."_

 _"Really?" Mark was elated, "Thank you so much, Jervis. I don't know what will happen if I never met you. I probably would be sleeping in the streets now or died at the race."_

 _At that moment, a guy rushed in and hugged Mark._

 _"Why didn't you tell me you're here?" The guy said, "And why are you here?"_

 _"Well," Mark pointed to Jervis, "He helped me. He made me survive. Thank him if you need."_

 _The guy turned to Jervis and bowed, "Thank you, mister. Name's Anthony. Mark's brother."_

 _"Jervis," Jervis introduced himself happily, "New friend of Mark."_

 **Back to the present...**

"... And that's how Mark became my friend," Jervis said as Ben gave him the plate of fried rice.

"Now, I need to eat after much talking," Jervis then chomped on the fried rice quickly. Ben smiled, "Nice story you got there, Jervis."

"Hey, it's true!" Jervis exclaimed. Ben laughed and took a apple and crunched on it.

In Jervis's garage after lunch, Jervis was sitting on the couch, looking at television shows. Judy walked in, dejected.

"What's wrong, bunny?" Jervis asked, "Facing depression?"

"That's not true!" Judy said.

"Well, then why are you feeling blue? Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Nick's been arrested and is suspected for being one of the five robbers involved in the robbery," Judy sighed.

Jervis thought for a while, then pointed at the table.

"What do you want?" Judy asked.

"The evidence that you have right now. Let's examine it now and prove that your fox friend is not one of them."

Jervis and Judy sat down on the chairs and placed the evidence on the table.

"Tell me all you know about these evidence here," Jervis said.

"First, the photos show that there were five robbers involved in this robbery. One is a fox, and he or she is wearing police uniform."

"And that is why Mr Fox is suspected?" Jervis asked.

"He's called Nick,"

"Whatever. I'll just call him fox friend cause I don't fucking care."

"And the question you asked me earlier. Yes, he was suspected because of this."

"Secondly, there were notes. What is on the notes?"

"They are written by eye-witnesses," Judy explained, "The police explained to me that on the night of the robbery, some people were there, either inside or outside. And we don't know who's talking the truth or the fake."

"Well, maybe I can actually help you with that," Jervis suggested, "Mark has a friend that has lots of friends. He may be able to help us. How many notes are there?"

"Five."

"Great. I'll call Mark now and we're ready to set off."

Jervis and Judy went to Mark's friend's house.

"Okay, bunny," Jervis told Judy, "Stay out. You would never like the sight of what's inside."

Jervis went in the house and closed the door. Judy was still outside, waiting. She thought of Nick being suspected. She thought about the person who won her as a prize.

I must get to the bottom of this, Judy thought to herself, And what is taking Mr Holewhaler so long? Guess I better go into this house and check, even if it means a disgusting sight.

Judy barged in and screamed immediately. Woman were naked everywhere in the living room. Jervis, Mark and Mark's friend walked down the stairs and saw Judy, staring with her mouth open at the women.

A few minutes later, Jervis, Mark, Judy and Mark's friend, Timothy, went to a food court and ordered their food before siting on seats.

"I've warned you, bunny," Jervis laughed, "You obviously didn't listen."

"If you didn't take so long just to call a person down!" Judy screamed, "Why does even the guy who owns the house have a lot of naked women?"

"None of your damn business," Timothy said as he ate his chicken rice.  
Judy looked at the chicken rice.

"You're eating chicken! That's bad!" Judy said and took the plate away from him.

"Hey, that's my fucking lunch, bunny!" Timothy snatched the plate and pushed her down the seat. Jervis immediately helped her up.

"Hey, don't push her!" Jervis said.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Timothy asked suspiciously. Mark went to his ear and whispered some words. Timothy nodded and gave a "whatever" look.

"So, I heard from Mr Holewhaler that you're Mark's friend," Judy said to Timothy, "What can you do?"

"Well, tell me, bunny," Timothy snickered, "What do you want from me? And remember I don't have much time. I still have to entertain my women for fun throughout the day."

"If you know these five," Judy took out her notes, "It'll be great."

Timothy took a closer look at them and became shocked.

"What's wrong, Tim?" Mark asked. Tim shook off the feeling and shook his head.

"I'll give you all the addresses of these people," Tim said.

"Thank you, Mr Timothy!" Judy said as she took out her carrot pen and a note to write down the addresses.

In Timothy's house, Mark and Timothy entered the house.

"I need to use your toilet for a while," Mark said. Timothy nodded. Mark rushed to the toilet and closed the door. As he was closing it, he left a little gap.

Timothy took out his phone and called someone.

This would be a good time for me to record, Mark thought as he took out his phone and recorded the scene.

In Jervis's garage, Judy is still examining the addresses of the witnesses.

"Strange," Judy said, "All these addresses do not exist. Why would he give us fake addresses?"

"Maybe he's one of the robbers," Jervis replied, taking a Milo packet of drink, "I'm still thirsty after drinking the noodles soup. Damn salty."

Mark then barged in, "I've got evidence!"

Timothy was walking to the supermarket to buy some stuff. He placed one broccoli in the cart. Then, as he was about to take the last chili sauce, someone grabbed it. He turned around and saw Mark.

"Hey, Mark!" Timothy widened his arms, "My brother!"

"Hey there, Timothy! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Timothy smiled, "Any plans for us in the night?"

"Well, what about you getting caught by the police?" Mark asked, "Would that be nice?"

"What are you talking about, Mark?" Timothy asked, laughing at the same time.

Mark whistled.

A few police officers surrounded him. Timothy then pushed the cart and it smashed one of the officers down quickly. Then, he pushed his cart forward and hopped in. The officers tried shooting, but all missed. He took some stuff on the shelves and threw it at the officers.

Judy tried to jump in and hit him, but Timothy's hand reflected her, making her land in the raw fish section.

"Yuck!" Judy grumbled as she smelled her uniform.

Timothy looked behind and saw the officers standing at the very back, doing nothing.

"There's nothing that can stop me!" He shouted out loud. He then turned around and got a shock as Jervis slammed his face with a frying pan.

"Holy shit!" Timothy screamed before getting whacked.

A few minutes later, Timothy was chained to a chair in the police interrogation room. Judy, Mark and Jervis sat down on some chairs.

"Timothy Law," Jervis read Timothy's name aloud, "Are you working with Bruce Friston?"

"Who's he?" Timothy asked, giving an innocent face.

"If not, why are you running?"

"I just don't like the police. Any problem with that?"

"Don't try to act innocent, Timothy," Judy said, "We know you're one of the racers who are involved in the robbery."

"Hey, I could sue you for just making an assumption just like that," Timothy smiled, "Remember I can sue you. You have no fucking evidence. It's my words against yours."

"Actually," Judy said as she took out Mark's phone and played the video

" _Hey, Friston, the stupid bunny officer had all the witnesses' names. What should I do?... Yup, I've given all the fake addresses... Just act normal? How to? That freaking bunny plus Holewhaler and Tyson is not a good combination to play with... So you can assure me that I will not be charged for anything, even if it's the Attomey Bank Robbery, for just acting normal?... Okay, I'll try to_."

Judy gave the phone back to Mark, "It's your words against yours."

"Whatcha got to say now?" Mark asked, annoyed.

Timothy pleaded, "I hope you guys don't give me jail sentence. Please."

"Well, if you don't open your mouth now, I think maybe five years of jail is comfortable for you?" Judy smiled, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

"Start talking about the robbery," Jervis said, "Now."

Timothy sighed, "Fine. I'm one of the robbers. I admit that."

"Who else is involved in the robbery?" Jervis asked.

"Two others, Bruce, me and Johnny Keys," Timothy said, "Oh well, now that I've told you everything, can I get out of here?"

"You haven't told me lots of things," Jervis glared at him, "Open your big fucking mouth now."

"Okay, okay," Timothy replied, "We decided to steal the bank because there was lots of money inside the bank. It was 15.3 million. Who will not want it?"

"Okay," Jervis nodded, "Then?"

"One of the five, which I believe his name is Ian, needs money badly as he is in a debt. Nobody wanted to lend him money. He thought of getting the money from a bank. So, because we're greedy, we followed him too. Bruce organized the date and time. And of course, we stole all the money in there. Johnny got 2, I got 2, the third one, which I don't know, got 2 too. Ian and Bruce then took 4.3 and 5 respectively. Ian managed to pay his debt after that, and then we went our separate ways. Until this bunny came!"

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Where can we find the third one called Ian?" Mark asked.

"Well, maybe at Florida," Timothy tried to remember, "Or at Washington."

"Now, I need you to do something," Jervis replied, taking out his phone, "Say whatever you said just now about the robbery."

"Why..."

"Just do it," Jervis offered a deal, "You will get two years of jail only for helping us instead of five. Plus, you get to keep the two million from the bank, for helping us. How about that?"

Timothy smiled, "Anything for money."

Jervis and Judy went to Johnny's cell.

"Hey, Holewhaler," Johnny greeted Jervis, "What's up?"

"Let me ask you: are you involved in the robbery?" Jervis asked, "Tell me the truth or you'll be getting twice the punishment."

"Holewhaler," Johnny whined, "You know I'm not involved in the robbery."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn sure."

"Confirm?"

"Double confirm."

"Then what's this?" Jervis took out his phone and played the recording.

"I see, you're trying to frame me for what I didn't do," Johnny nodded, then he clicked his hands.

Immediately, the jail cell broke. Johnny ran away from the back and hopped into a car and drove off.

"I'm going after him!" Jervis shouted as he ran to his car. Judy followed along.

The car which Johnny was in sped.

"Not bad, Bruce," Johnny nodded, "You keep your promises upright."

"A man like me always does," Bruce stopped for a while and aimed his rocket launcher at a part of the police station.

"That's what you used to shoot down buildings?"

"That's right," Bruce triggered it and that part was bombed. Timothy fell onto the floor and got up a few seconds later.

"Is it a coincidence that when I clicked my hand, you arrived?" Johnny asked Bruce.

Bruce shook his head, "I know everything."

Timothy ran to the car and got in.

"Thanks, man," Timothy said.

"Let's find Ian and get out of here!" Bruce reversed the car and drove off.

"Where's Michelle?" Timothy asked.

"She'll be coming soon," Bruce said.

Back in Jervis's car, Jervis sped.

"What now?" Jervis asked, "I can't catch these bustards just with this car."

Judy called the police department, "Hello? Judy Hopps here. We need the strongest and best police officer here."

"Understood. DZ coming out," The guy on the other line said.

"Who's DZ?" Jervis asked Judy.

"Beats me."

Soon, they reached onto the road. Bruce drove his car on the sidewalk while Jervis drove his car on the road.

"What the fuck?" Timothy screamed, "Are you crazy? We'll kill people here."

"Well, I don't look like I give a shit about it!" Bruce shouted.

Bruce sped up and ran over some people.

"I see blood!" Johnny screamed hysterically, then hid himself in the bonnet.

Jervis took out his gun.

"Do me a favor, Hopps,"

"What?"

"Drive the car for me,"

"Are you nuts? DZ would be coming down later. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Jervis got out of the driver seat and exchanged seats with Judy, "Just drive nearer to the car that Johnny is in."

"Right on it!" Judy drove nearer to Bruce's car. In Bruce's car, Timothy saw Jervis's car nearing their car.

"Shit, he's coming," Timothy told Bruce.

"Too bad!" Bruce shouted as he got out of the car.

"What the fuck?" Johnny went to the driver's seat, "Why did he jump out?"

Back in Jervis's car, Jervis placed Judy on his shoulder and went back onto the driver seat.

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"Here comes the monster!" Jervis drove his car away from Bruce's car. Soon, a loud siren was heard. Judy and Jervis turned back and saw a Lamborghini. The drive drove his car near to Bruce's car and took out a shiny gun.

He shot at the wheels.

 **BAM**! That was the sound of the gunshot. One of the wheels down. Johnny lost control of the car and collided onto a tree.

At the police station, Timothy and Johnny were placed in underground jail cells.

"Well, this shall stop you from escaping," Jervis said as the Lamborghini driver locked the cells, "So tell me, Johnny, who is the fox officer? You've got one chance to talk. Now you got another one. And if you don't, I might as well kill you."

"Fine, fine! I'll fucking tell you everything!" Johnny cried, "Michelle! It was her who is a fox and dressed up as a police officer! Please, don't let me die here! I got a family to feed!" Jervis nodded and went off to the main hall with Judy and DZ.

"Thank you, DZ," Jervis told DZ.

"Call me Denzel," DZ introduced himself, "Best police officer in the while squad. Only called when there are serious situations.

"My name's Jervis," Jervis introduced himself, then pointed to Judy, "This is Officer Judy Hopps."

"Nice to meet you two," Denzel shook Jervis's and Judy's hand. Johnny and Timothy admitted everything they knew to the police.

At the same time, Nick is released. When Nick went out of the police station, he saw Judy and Jervis waiting.

Judy ran and hugged Nick and cried.

"Oh, you bunnies so emotional," Nick smiled.

Jervis cleared his throat, "It's time for dinner."

At a restaurant, Jervis held up his glass of ice Milo while Judy and Nick held up their glasses of wine.

"Cheers for Nick not being a suspect anymore!" Judy shouted happily. The trio clinked their glasses and drank their drinks.

Nick turned to Judy, "Thank you, Judy, for helping me prove that I'm innocent." Nick then turned to Jervis, "Thank you too. Without you, Judy would not have been able to prove me innocent in such a fast time. And I'm sorry for suspecting you at the start. I really was not in my correct state that time."

"It's okay," Jervis sipped down his glass of Milo.

"Why don't you drink wine?" Judy asked.

"Oh, that question..." Jervis stopped for a while, "I don't like the taste of it." Jervis turned to Nick, "I've got a job for you. In order to solve this robbery. Do you know who's Michelle?"

Nick gulped, "Yeah. Why?"

"Find her, and bring her to the police station," Jervis said, "She's involved in the robbery."

"Okay," Nick sighed.

After their dinner, they went back to Jervis's garage. Jervis passed one car key each to Nick and Judy.

"Go to my carpark below and claim your new car." Jervis said. "Cause I'm going to sleep."

As Jervis went to his room, Nick and Judy went to the carpark and searched for their car. They also saw some old cars.

"Are these our cars?" Nick asked, "Is Jervis asking us to take these lousy cars?"

"Nick, come and take a look at this," Judy screamed excitedly. Nick walked to Judy and was surprised.

There was a Ferrari F12 and a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG. The Ferrari was painted in lavender and has a name tag that states Judy's name while the Mercedes was painted in black with a name tag that states Nick's name.

"They look awesome!" Judy jumped up and down in joy. Nick nodded in satisfaction.

"Let's roll out then!" Nick got into his car and drove off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Judy screamed as she hopped into her Ferrari F12. As they drove off, Jervis smiled.

Bruce sat down on his chair in his room. A combat woman walked elegantly to his room.

"You were looking for me?" The woman asked kindly.

"Kristen," Bruce stood up, "Do you mind to do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"You see, I have a few enemies who needs to get crushed," Bruce clenched his fists, "They are very fucking annoying. They stole my prize. And that bunny sticks into people's fucking, shitty business! That cunning fox is looking for Michelle. I'll plant the bomb in his car. Now, the problem is, can you help me distract him? I need to buy some time, but not too much."

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tomorrow," Bruce went out of his office and went to his garage. He hopped in his Hummer H2 and drove off.

The next day, Nick went to look for Michelle while Judy went for a ride.

As Judy was driving the car, wanting to meet Nick, she realized she was being tailed by a Hummer H2.

Judy stared closely at her rear mirror, "Isn't that..."

Suddenly, the Hummer H2 sped and it was beside Judy's Ferrari on the right two seconds later.

"It's me, bitch," Bruce shouted, "Since I can't get you back, I shall make sure nobody else does!"

Bruce then banged Judy's car on the side. Judy tried to turn right but Bruce was blocking. Judy turned to look at her front and saw a big oil tanker.

"Sweet cheese crackers!" Judy sighed. As she prayed hard to survive from the crash with the oil tanker, her driver seat was suddenly ejected and she was kicked out of the car.

Bruce drove away from the Ferrari and Judy rolled down to the next lane. The Ferrari then collided with the oil tanker and exploded into parts.

As Judy was about to get up, she got knocked down by a truck and flew some miles apart before falling down to the hard, concrete road, unconscious.

Nick knocked on a door on the tenth floor in a apartment that read "Michelle Adria". A female fox with white skin opened the door.

"Nick?" The fox looked at Nick.

Nick pulled the fox's hands, "Michelle, you're coming with me!"

"Where are you bringing me to?" Michelle asked.

"To somewhere you should belong!"

"Oh really?" Michelle twisted Nick's hand and kicked him aside. "No way that's going to happen, Nick. Not while I'm alive."

As Michelle approached Nick, he stood up and punched Michelle's face. He then saw a metal rod nearby. He picked it up and smacked her face. He then kicked her down the stairs.

Michelle recovered quickly. She got up and took out some discs. She threw them at Nick, but he dodged them.

Nick jumped and tried to hit Michelle but she dodged. She twisted his hand again and made him drop the rod. She then took the rod and smacked him down to the ninth level.

Michelle tried whacking his face but Nick dodged all of them. He kicked Michelle in the shin and punched her on the chin. She fell down.

"Surrender now, Michelle," Nick said, taking out his gun and pointing it at Michelle, "It would be better if you go to jail for your crimes."

"Nick, oh my Nick," Michelle laughed, "Since you broke my heart, I've learned martial arts from my sister. Want to know how I lived all these years without you? I lived in sorrow." She started crying softly, "I was thinking about you all the time. I just couldn't fucking forget you. Please, pity me."

Nick placed down his gun.

Michelle cleared her tears away and smiled, "Just kidding."

She kicked Nick in the dick and took the gun from him.

"Bye-bye, stupid jackass!" As she triggered the gun, she realized the gun has no bullets.

"Guess you're the stupid jackass instead," Nick punched Michelle into the lift and closed the door and pressed a button that says "Carpark."

He kicked Michelle again on the body and tried to punch her face, but Michelle held his hand and twisted it the third time. She then did fast punches on his body and his legs.

"Fuck you up in hell, Wilde!" Michelle screamed.

Back outside the apartment, Bruce drove his Hummer H2 and parked it beside Nick's Mercedes. He opened the bonnet of the car and placed a bomb in the engine.

"This shall do the trick!" Bruce taped the bomb tightly to the engine and then closed the bonnet. He then called Kristen.

"Kristen," Bruce said, "Do me a favor. Drive Nick's car to the carpark and finish him."

Back in the lift, Nick was suffering from Michelle's punches. He elbowed her, which managed to stop Michelle from punching her. He then pushed Michelle to the lift door. At the same time, the lift door opened.

Nick pushed Michelle as hard as he can and then fell down. Michelle fell down and got back up.

"Ha, Nick!" Michelle clenched her fists, "You're dead!" As Michelle ran to Nick, Nick's car suddenly drove over Michelle and killed her instantly. A woman came out with a whip on each hand. She took Michelle and sliced her head off with a whip.

"Nick Wilde," She juggled with Michelle's head, "Your head's next."

Nick got up, "Who are you? Badass Wonder Woman with the whipping thing that whips heads off?"

"Better than Wonder Woman," she swung her whips, "I'm Kristen. People call me the One-Whip Woman. Cause they know if they get hit by my whips, they get fucked up."

She aimed the head at Nick and shot it but Nick kicked it away.

"You disgusting freak!" Nick cleaned the blood from his shoes.

"Nick Wilde," Kristen swung her whips again, "You deserved this." She started whipping Nick. He jumped up and down.

Kristen then used her hardest force and slammed the whips on the road. Immediately, it cracked.

"Holy shit!" Nick started trembling.

"Enjoy the trip down to Hell," Kristen typed in a code on her watch, "Until next time, get the fuck out of my sight." Kristen then slowly disappeared.

He ran to his car and drove off. The road cracked behind him. He drove as fast as he could out of the carpark.

As he was driving out of the carpark, he heard beeping. He turned around but saw nothing.

"Guess it's just my hearing after fighting with two bitches," Nick thought.

Suddenly, his car stopped. Nick got down and saw that one of his tires went flat.

"Fuck this!" Nick slammed the door. At the same time, Jervis came in a taxi. He paid the fare and rushed out to help Nick.

"What happened?" Jervis asked.

"My car got a flat tyre," Nick said, "And there's a ticking sound."

"Ticking sound..." Jervis was in his own world for a while. Nick shook him.

"Holewhaler!" Nick screamed, "I need your help right now!"

Jervis took out a hammer and smacked the car.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nick screamed again. Jervis did not care and continued smacking the car.

After a few seconds, the car was totally wrecked.

"Why did you do that?" Nick was furious, "You gave us a car, and you smashed it. Is this a joke?"

At the same time, Nick's phone rang. Nick picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nick Wilde, the boyfriend of Judy Hopps?" The caller on the other line asked.

"Yes," Nick said, "Yes I am."

"Judy Hopps got into an accident and is now in the hospital. She says she want to meet you now."

"Understood," Nick then closed his phone and turned to Jervis, "Because of you, now we have to wait for a taxi. Great!"

Nick walked away from Jervis. Jervis sighed.

At the hospital, Jervis and Nick searched for Judy's ward. When they found it, they rushed inside and saw Judy lying on the bed.

"Judy!" Nick ran to Judy and held her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Judy said, "I was just driving my car and Bruce came after me. I almost collided with the oil tanker, but the car kicked me out. Then, as I stood up, I was hit by a truck, then everything turned black for me." She then saw bruises on Nick's hand and body.

"What happened to you, Nick?"

"I fought with two crazy bitches," Nick said, "Michelle's dead. And Jervis fucking smashed my car."

Jervis tried to talk, "I did all those for a reason..."

"I don't care your reasons!" Nick glared at Jervis, "You're not fit to see Judy too! You caused her to be injured! Get out."

Jervis glared at Nick, "Who gave you the rights to do that?"

Nick pushed Jervis, "I'm her boyfriend. I have rights to tell you to fuck off! So fuck off now!"

Jervis nodded, then went out of the ward and slammed the door. Judy sighed.

"It's not his fault," Judy said.

"It's every of his fault!" Nick said, "If we had not worked with that asshole, we would not have gotten injured!"

Judy laid down on the bed and rested.

Jervis stormed into his garage while Mark looked at him.

"What happened, brother?" Mark asked. Jervis went to take a notepad and went to his car and drove off.

"What the heck's wrong with Jervis today?" Mark thought.

As Mark was about to close the garage door, two bunnies hopped in.

"Hey, who asked you to come in?" Mark asked, "And who are you?"

The male bunny went forward, "I am Stu Hopps, father of Judy Hopps."

The female bunny then stood beside Stu, "And I'm Bonnie Hopps. We are here to look for Mr Holewhaler."

"You mean Jervis?" Mark asked, "He just stormed off just now. Didn't you see a white car driving out of here just now?"

"We did not know that was him," Stu said, "but anyway, since you're his...friend?"

Mark nodded, "Best friend."

"Since you're his best friend, we could tell you what we wanted to do and you would tell Jervis, right?"

"Tell me what's the problem," Mark said, "And don't beat around the bush."

"We would like to install a camera in this garage," Bonnie explained, "We want to check on how's Judy's doing here in the house."

"Jervis's doing perfectly fine taking care of Judy," Mark said, "There's no need for a camera."

"Please, best friend of Jervis," Stu pleaded with Mark, "Please. We just want to see. We're not meaning that we do not trust Jervis in taking care. We just want to see what she will do in the house."

"Fine," Mark took out his toolbox, "I'll do it. Because you're related to Jervis."

"Thank you so much, young man!" Bonnie hugged Mark. Mark looked weirdly at Bonnie.

The next two days, Jervis also go out and not hang out with Mark anymore. Mark always met up with Stu and Bonnie in the garage to show them the recordings of every day.

"Nothing much," Mark said, "With Judy in hospital, there would be nothing going on."

"Wait," Stu asked, "Judy's in hospital? Why did you not tell me that?"

Jervis walked in the garage, "Because I don't."

Stu and Bonnie turned back and saw Jervis.

"Holewhaler," Stu ran to him, "Tell me how Judy landed up in hospital."

Mark signaled for Jervis to tell the truth. Jervis sighed, "Which part do you want to know?"

"Everything," Bonnie said.

The next day, Judy was discharged. Nick brought Judy home and packed their luggages before walking to the garage. Jervis stopped them by walking at the entrance of the gate of the garage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jervis asked.

"Out of here, bitch," Nick said.

At Stu and Bonnie's hotel room, Mark brought his computer and turned on the camera app. Immediately, Mark saw Jervis, Nick and Judy.

Stu and Bonnie came back from buying lunch. They handed Mark his carrot salad.

"Take a look," Mark said to Stu and Bonnie, "There might be a fight going on soon."

Back at the garage, Nick and Jervis was quarreling.

"Why do you even want to leave?" Jervis asked, giving Nick an annoyed look.

"I don't like it here," Nick said, "I don't like your face. I don't like everything about you. The first time I met you, I felt you are a disgrace. Your fucking face is so damn annoying! Do you know how much I have tolerated? Even if you hadn't help me for the police case, Judy would still be able to do it. Just that it would be longer."

"Fine," Jervis nodded, then pulled Judy to his side, "You go. She stay."

"She go," Nick went near to Jervis and glared at him, "And you fuck off."

Nick then punched him on the face and took Judy. Jervis pressed a button and the garage gate was locked.

"You're not going anywhere, fucking fox!" He then punched Nick and threw him to the table. The table cracked into half.

"Shit," Judy cursed.

Jervis ran to Nick and punched his face before carrying him up again and threw him on the floor. Nick groaned in pain.

As Jervis approached Nick and was about to punch him, Judy ran to Jervis and slapped him.

"Stop it!" Judy screamed, "You crazy human! You know, I always look up to you, Mr Holewhaler. You save my life. However, look what you've caused. You brought us into your problem, you destroyed Nick's car and made me injured. I could've jump out of the car and escape in time! Your car was the one who ejected me out of the car and I rolled onto another road and got knocked down by a truck! I don't mean to blame you, but you've injured Nick. He said the facts. He stated it clearly in your face. Why can't you just accept it? I felt the same way as Nick did. I wonder who your parents are. Did they teach you manners? I'm so disappointed in you, disgraceful man!"

Judy helped Nick up and pulled their luggages to the main door and got out. Jervis walked to his room and slammed the door.

Outside Jervis's house, Judy looked down.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked.

"I actually could not have jumped out of the car in time that time," Judy sighed, "I've told him a lie."

"Well, now we should not care," Nick replied, "Because we're free from that dick."

Judy nodded, "You're right. Let's get you treated first."

After Nick was being treated, they went to Stu and Bonnie's hotel room in the evening. They knocked on the door. Bonnie answered the door.

"Judy, Nick, you're here!" Bonnie whispered, "Your father's unhappy. Come in, quick."

Judy and Nick went in and placed their luggages down. Bonnie closed the door and went to Stu.

"Come on, Stu," Bonnie said, "Holewhaler also did some wrong."

"This is the last straw," Stu said, "She slapped Holewhaler. I cannot tolerate this at all! She must be taught a lesson!"

Stu stood up from his bed and went to Judy and Nick. Bonnie followed him.

"Please, Stu," Bonnie begged, "Don't."

"If I don't," Stu turned to Bonnie and pointed at Judy, "Someone will never learn a lesson!"

Stu glared at Judy.

"What do you mean teach me a lesson, Dad?" Judy screamed, "He deserved to be taught a lesson. He brought us into his problems. He gave Nick a car, and yet he destroyed it. Why am I in the wrong?"

Stu slapped Judy hard.

"Where are your manners?" Stu asked angrily, "Didn't I teach you manners? Where are your manners now?"

Judy started crying, then she ran away.

"Yeah, run away! Run as far as you can!" Stu shouted, "I feel disgraceful to have a daughter like you!"

"Judy!" Nick tried to run after her, but Bonnie stopped him.

"Nick, Judy has really no manners. I feel a need to tell you something. If I don't tell you today, you guys might still misunderstand Mr Holewhaler."

Bonnie and Nick sat down on the bed while Stu closed the door.

"Nick, this might be a big blow to Judy, and I want you to tell her this," Bonnie said, "It might be a blow to you too. You'll be surprised."

"Surprised?" Nick smirked, "Is he some gangster that bullied Judy when she was young? Or her ex-boyfriend that dumped her?"

Bonnie shook her head and said something to Nick. Nick looked at Bonnie with shock.

At night, Nick went to find Judy with Mark. Mark drove his car to the park and dropped him off there. Nick went out to find Judy.

Mark was about to relax and sleep in the car when he saw a white Lotus Evora GTE approaching.

Mark took out his phone and called Jervis.

"Hello?" Jervis was sipping his coffee on the other line.

"Hey, Jervis," Mark said, "Quick, come to the park now. Bruce's here."

"And what's going on there?" Jervis asked.

"Judy's going to get attacked!" Mark screamed.

Jervis kept quiet for a while, then said, "I'll come over quickly."

Back at the park, Nick found Judy lying on a bench. He ran to Judy.

"Hey, Judy!" Nick held Judy's hand, "What are you doing here?"

"My parents kicked me out for an asshole that did us wrong," Judy sighed.

Nick looked down, "Judy, there is something I have to tell you. At first, I could not believe it, but your mother showed me evidence."

"You mean I'm related to that asshole?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded, "He is your..." As he was about to finish his sentence, someone shot him from the back. Bruce reloaded the gun and shot once more.

"Nick!" Judy screamed. Nick felt onto the floor, unconscious.

"You bitch!" Bruce shouted, pointing the gun at Judy, "Why must you ruin me? You arrested two members of the robbery. We're supposed to steal another bank, but because of you, everything is ruined. Luckily, I still have Ian. Or everything would be over. Die, bitch."

As he was about to trigger the gun, Jervis appeared and pushed him to another direction, making Bruce shoot a bird.

Mark rushed to Judy and brought her to the car. Jervis punched Bruce down and he dropped the gun. Jervis took up the gun and shot Bruce on the arm.

"Stay down!" Jervis said to Bruce.

"What's your plan, Jervis?" Mark asked.

"I'll bring Nick to hospital," Jervis shouted, "And you'll bring Judy to somewhere."

"Sure!" Mark pulled Judy into the car and drove off.

Mark drove to the garage and pulled out Judy's luggage. Judy hopped out and sat on the sofa.

"What am I doing here?" Judy asked.

Mark sighed, "Judy, it's time for you to know the truth." Mark took out some video tape recorders and a photo album.

Mark inserted the first video tape recorder into the player. Immediately, Judy saw her younger self on the screen.

"What's this?"

"Just watch, Judy," Mark replied.

As her younger self was walking through a shopping mall, she pointed at a stuffed teddy bear.

"Uncle," Young Judy said, "I want this toy."

"Ha ha ha," A voice laughed, "Sure. Anything for you."

He took out one hand and took the teddy bear to the counter.

"I want this teddy bear," The voice said.

Then the video stopped.

"Another one," Mark said as he took out the first one and played the second one.

Now, on the screen, young Judy was sitting on a chair. Her face was clawed as Gideon scratched her. The voice started talking again, and at the same time, took out a hand to apply medicine.

"Are you recording this, Uncle?" Young Judy asked.

"Of course I am!" The voice laughed, "I want to remember every moment of you when I grow up. By recording and saving all these recordings, I will remember."

"Will you forget me one day, Uncle?" Young Judy asked again.

The voice placed the medicine down as he finished applying and stroked Judy's face gently, "No, I'll never, ever forget you."

"Will you leave me?" She asked once more.

"I'll never," The voice said straight away, "I promise."

The video stopped.

"Now, look at the photo album," Mark said. Judy opened the photo album and saw her photos taken with her uncle.

"Only my uncle would have these video tape recordings and this photo album," Judy said, "Why would Mr Holewhaler have it?"

Mark sat down on a chair.

"Judy," Mark sighed, "It may be a big blow to you, but I've no choice." Mark took a deep breath, then continued, "Jervis Holewhaler is your caretaker."

Judy was shocked, "He is...my Uncle?"

"That's why he has all these recordings and photos," Mark said, "That's why he saved you from Bruce. He's been keeping this secret from everyone except me. He knew, if he left you without saying goodbye, you would forget him and how he looked like. And so he did not reveal his identity.

"He took care of you with all his might," Mark screamed, "And this is what he get in return? A slap from you, saying he's a disgrace? Do you know how much you've hurt him?"

Judy looked down with remorse.

"Do you even know the reason why he destroyed Nick's car? Why you got ejected from your Ferrari?"

Judy shook her head.

"2 years after he left you, he recovered from his disease. He wanted to come back to your house. He wanted to continue taking care of you, but something unfortunate happened."

"What happened?" Judy asked, concern on her face.

"On the year he intended to return to your home, his wife, sister and brother died."

Judy let out a gasp.

"His brother owed Bruce Friston a big debt. That day, when Jervis wanted to leave for Bunnyborrow, was the last day to raise the debt. Jervis stayed to help, but his brother told him there's not a need to stay.

"The next day, his brother did not repay the debt. Now, here's comes the revenge. Bruce kidnapped his wife, Faith Chen. He sold her to a seller. Faith's hands and legs...and head were cut off, from what Jervis have heard.

"The next day, his sister was driving her car to work. Bruce came and crashed her to an oil tanker. The car exploded together with the oil tanker. And she died together."

"Isn't that the same incident I have met with?" Judy asked.

"Yes," Mark nodded, "but he took caution this time. He knew Bruce was going to do that to you to get rid of you, so he placed a sensor in the car that when you are near an oil tanker, you will be ejected. He has no means to hurt you."

Judy sighed, "You can continue."

"On the third day, Jervis is intending to leave Miami with his brother. Their car, unfortunately, was crashed by Bruce's car. Bruce managed to run away. Jervis could get out, but he saw his brother stuck. His brother told him to get out, but Jervis continued to get him unstuck. And out of a sudden, there was a beeping sound and boom. There goes the car. And his brother. Jervis was lucky to survive the explosion, but he withdrawn himself from the society after he was discharged for four years.

"Nobody got in touch with him until he met me in the race. And I think I shall stop there. And now you see, he saved you from Bruce for the first time as he did not want you to be sold as he did not want the same thing that happened to Faith happen to you. Then, he made sure you ejected from the car so that you don't die. You got injured, but not dead. He smashed Nick's car because he also does not want Nick to die with the car afterwards. He has good intentions, but you and Nick thought opposite. I want to ask you, what's wrong with you? Why do you even think he's a bad guy with evil means?"

Mark sighed, "It's okay if you choose to believe me or not. Anyway, Jervis instructed me to let you stay overnight here for how long you like until you're done with this place. Go and think about it." Mark then brought the photo album and the tapes back to its original place and went to his room. Judy went to the guest room.

At midnight, Jervis came back. Mark told him that he had told Judy everything. Judy was sleeping when she got disturbed by Mark's loud voice.

"You sure she's okay with it?" Jervis was asking.

"I told her she could believe it if she wants to," Mark said, "After all, we can't force her to believe it. We all know it's a big blow for her."

"It'll take time for her," Jervis said, "So I hope you could give her some time alone to accept the fact."

"No problem!" Mark said.

"Wait for me outside here," Jervis said as he walked in Judy's room. Judy then pretended to sleep.

Jervis sat on a chair beside Judy's bed and stroked her bunny ears, then her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Judy," he whispered, "I'm sorry for everything. I know I have dragged you into my problems. I know I've caused you and Nick a lot of trouble. Remember the promise I made to you? I promised you that I will never leave you, but I did. An uncle of yours shouldn't be doing all these. He should take care of you, protect you, but I failed to do so. I've failed as an uncle. I don't fit to be your uncle.

"It's okay if you hate me. It's right for you to hate me for all you want. Once you leave with Nick after this case, you could forget all about this uncle, thinking that this uncle is a jerk and a fucktard who caused you trouble. Until we meet again, Judy Hopps, I will always remember you."

Jervis stroked her ears again and kissed her forehead before standing up. He shed away his tears and walked away.

"Lights out!" Jervis said before closing the guest room's door. Judy felt remorseful.

"I've really wronged him," Judy whispered to herself.

The next day, Judy woke up and realized that Jervis was not in his room. She saw Mark walking down the stairs. She ran to him.

"Mark, where's Jervis?"

"He's in his office," Mark said.

"Could you bring him to me?"

Mark nodded slowly.

Outside his officer, Judy was about to knock on the door when he heard some noises. She heard Jervis's voice and another familiar voice.

"Chief Bogo?" She suddenly remembered the other voice. She tried to hear the conversation.

"So what's your intention to bring her here?" Jervis asked, "Give her more trouble?"

"I seriously do not want it," Chief Bogo said, "but Judy is bored rearranging files here and there. I tried my best to give her easier jobs after the Night Howler case, but she would be bored. She is a very ambitious person. She wouldn't mind taking this Miami case."

"And let her die here?" Jervis asked angrily, "Do you know my enemy is trying to kill her because he knew that Judy's solving the robbery case? Bogo, wake up your fucking mind! Miami is a dangerous place for a bunny like her. Bruce is a dangerous asshole who will try to kill anyone in his way. And so you wanted Judy to die one more time, didn't you?"

"The Night Howler case... She told Bellwether she would be solving that bloody case. And then, I had no choice. I had to give her that job. I gave her this Miami mission because she could take on greater heights. I believe a dangerous city like this would not stop her to solve this case."

"So that's what he means when he said someone will kill his ass," Judy whispered to herself, "Uncle will kill his ass."

"Yeah, this better be the last time, Bogo," Jervis warned Bogo, "One more time you put her through a dangerous case, I'll fuck you up. Make this crystal clear in your head."

"Fine," Bogo said before storming out of the room. Judy hid behind a corner when Bogo came out.

"So overprotective," Bogo grumbled, "I wonder how Jervis will teach her independence."

Judy went to the door and knocked it.

"Come in," Jervis said while he was looking at his computer.

"Uncle, I'm sorry for all the things I've done," Judy apologized.

Jervis turned away from his computer and stood up, "Now you're calling me Uncle? Isn't that ridiculous? Aren't I the one who is a disgrace to my parents? Why? Feeling so apologetic now?" Jervis walked out of the office. Judy turned around.

"I know I've did a lot of wrong. I thought you were trying to kill us or even fool us. I was very wrong."

Jervis stopped at the spot.

"I know I've hurt you that time by slapping you. I was not thinking at that time I swear. I was very stupid, thinking that you were trying to kill me by ejecting me out of the car. Or either fooling Nick by giving him a car and smashing it. I didn't realize the good intentions coming from you."

Judy started to cry, "So I hope you could help me solve this robbery case for once. After this, Nick and I will go back to Zootopia, and then you can hate me. Hate me all you want. Because I've broken your heart. And I also...also never spared a thought for your feelings. I am just a dumb bunny."

Jervis stopped for a few seconds, then continued moving. Judy's ears dropped.

"It's fine if you don't want to help me," Judy cried, "I totally deserved it."

As she turned around and was about to walk away, someone whistled from the back. Judy remembered that whistle.

 **15 years ago...**

 _Young Judy was lost in the crowds. She tried to find her father, Stu. She also tried to find her mother, Bonnie, or her uncle, but she could not see anyone she recognized in the crowds._

 _She sat down on a corner and started crying. Suddenly, she heard a whistle. She looked up and saw Jervis whistling. He clapped his hands twice before opening his arms._

 _"Come to Uncle," Jervis said, "Don't be scared."_

 _Judy ran to Jervis and hugged him, crying at the same time. Jervis looked at Judy's face and smiled while wiping off her tears._

 _"Don't cry," Jervis said, "If you cry, you will not become beautiful anymore."_

 **Back to the present...**

Judy turned around and saw Jervis whistling. He clapped his hands twice before opening his arms.

"I've forgiven you," Jervis smiled at Judy. Judy smiled and ran to hug Jervis, then she cried uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, Uncle."

Jervis looked at Judy's face and smiled as he wiped off her tears, "Don't cry. If you cry, you'll not be beautiful anymore. Remember, you got a boyfriend. You need to look beautiful to attract him more, right?"

Judy nodded happily. Jervis smiled and hugged her.

At the garage, Judy hopped into Jervis's car while Jervis was getting ready to get out of the garage.

Mark came out of the toilet, at the same time, he took the controller on the table and pressed a button. The gate opened immediately.

"You guys got together?" Mark asked happily.

"Yeah!" Judy said, "Want to join us in visiting Nick?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead," Mark replied, "I need to do something important."

"Okay, then goodbye," Judy waved goodbye as Jervis drove off. In the hospital, Jervis and Judy rushed to Nick's ward. When they reached there, they saw Kristen waiting outside.

"Why are you here?" Jervis asked. Kristen turned around and looked at Jervis and Judy.

"I need your help," Kristen sighed.

"Why?" Jervis asked, "Need more weapons for your fucking boss?"

"I want to help you," Kristen said, "I'm sick and tired of killing people with my whipper. I want to help people, destroy the bad guys."

"Wow," Judy gave a sarcastic look.

"Really, I mean it," Kristen said, "Look, I know where Bruce is going. He's going to escape through Javelin Warehouse."

"Let me guess," Jervis said, "You want to help us because you are dumped by Bruce."

Kristen nodded sadly, "That's true."

"Fine," Jervis sighed, "You can help us. Wait outside."

Jervis and Judy went into Nick's ward. Judy sat down beside Nick and stoked his fur. Suddenly, Nick sneezed.

"Oh my!" Judy jumped up in shock, "You scared me!"

"Ha ha ha," Nick laughed and opened his eyes, "Smart bunny."

"Dumb fox," Judy smiled.

Nick turned to Jervis, "I'm sorry for my previous attitude to you. I was rude to you and I didn't expect you to be...the good uncle. You also saved my life twice. Thanks a lot."

"No problem," Jervis stuck his hands into his pockets.

Back at the garage, Jervis brought Judy and Kristen back. Mark saw them and greeted them.

"Where's Nick?" Mark asked.

"He's still in hospital," Judy said, "He can only be discharged tomorrow."

"Anyway," Mark said, "The important thing that I said earlier today was... I know where Bruce went."

"To Javelin Warehouse?" Jervis asked.

"How did you know?" Mark asked, then turned to Kristen.

"Ohh, you," Mark pointed his finger at Kristen, "Aren't you supposed to help Bruce?"

"She's with us now," Jervis said, "So let's go."

Outside Javelin Warehouse, a guy drove Bruce inside the warehouse.

"Thanks, Ian," Bruce said, "At least you're alive and kicking, not like the other three. One dead, two in jail."

"No worries, Boss," Ian said, "I've got your back."

Bruce got out of the car, but then turned back to Ian, "You've got an airplane?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded, "I've hired a professional pilot."

"Thank you," Bruce was about to walk when a Pagani and Nissan GTR came in.

"Run away, Ian," Bruce said.

"Why?"

"They are here."

"Sure," Ian sped up and drove off. Bruce took out his gun. Jervis and Judy came out from the GTR while Kristen and Mark came out of the Pagani.

"So you did run to Holewhaler and cry after I dumped you," Bruce laughed at Kristen.

"Not funny, Friston," Jervis glared at Bruce, "I'm going to finish you once and for all."

"Well, I did like to see you try," Bruce reloaded his gun. Jervis and Mark charged forward. Kristen and Judy went to the end of the warehouse and blocked the exit where Bruce could escape. Bruce shot Mark down. Jervis kicked Bruce's gun away from his hand. Bruce punched his face.

"I am never going to let you run away after doing a fucking crime!" Jervis shouted. He kicked Bruce and Bruce fell onto some flour.

"How is there even flour here?" Bruce asked. Before he could get up, Jervis charged at Bruce and knocked him down again. Bruce turned around to his left and realized that his gun was there. He took it and shot Jervis at the shoulder. Jervis groaned in pain. As Bruce was about to shoot again, Kristen took a rope and strangled Bruce.

Bruce elbowed Kristen's stomach and kicked her. She flew a metre apart before falling onto the ground with a loud thud. He took out Kristen's whips from his pockets.

"Too bad I've stolen this from you," Bruce said, "When you left, you dropped it."

"You bastard!" Kristen groaned, "You'll get your retribution one day!"

"There will never be a day, Kristen," Bruce took the whips, "Never." He then sliced off Kristen's head. He took up her head and threw it at Judy, but she managed to kick it away.

Bruce slammed the whips on the floor and immediately, the ground shook and boxes fell onto of Judy. Judy groaned in pain.

"Finally!" Bruce shouted, "All defeated!" As he was about to run to the exit, Jervis took out his gun and shot Bruce's leg and back. Bruce fell down the floor, unconscious. He stood up slowly, turned around and saw police cars coming.

Nick came out of one of the police cars and ran to Jervis.

"You and Judy okay?"

"Go help Judy," Jervis said, "She's been smashed by all those boxes."

Nick ran to Judy and threw all the boxes aside. Denzel and other police officers handcuffed Bruce as he groaned.

Outside the warehouse, while the police officers are putting bandages around Bruce, Bruce laughed.

"You're a tough nut to crack, Holewhaler," Bruce laughed, "No matter how I tried to get rid of you or the people around you, you just seemed to be like a pest."

"I am," Jervis said, "And you will never be able to get rid of me, because you done my family harm."

"Your brother owes me a debt," Bruce said, "And that's why he shouldn't borrow from a loanshark."

"Well, you stole the Attomey Bank, mastermind," Jervis laughed, "Now I can visit you in jail instead of fighting with you every time we meet. This is so awesome!" Jervis walked to his car. Judy, Nick and Mark are waiting there, all already treated.

"Ready?" Jervis asked. The trio nodded. Judy entered Jervis's car while Nick entered Mark's car. They both then drove off.

They broke in Bruce's house. Jervis slowly walked in and tried to find the money.

"Money nowhere to be seen," Jervis said. Nick took a hammer from the car and smashed the wall. The wall came down and saw the money.

"15.3 million dollars," Jervis smiled at the money, "Who would not want it?"

At the evening, Stu and Bonnie visited Jervis, Judy, Mark and Nick.

"Hey, Holewhaler!" Stu shouted to Jervis. Jervis turned around and went to hug Stu.

"Long time no see, Mr Hopps," Jervis said. Bonnie also ran to Jervis and hugged him.

"Thanks for taking care of Judy during this time," Stu said, "And we're sorry for the trouble Judy has caused you. She was damn rude, so..."

"Yeah, I know," Jervis laughed, them turned to Judy, "I suppose you know what to do."

Judy went to Stu and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Judy bowed, "I know I was in the wrong to scream at you at that time."

"It's okay," Stu patted Judy, "You don't know this after all. Who could blame you?"

Bonnie cleared her throat. Everybody looked at her.

"So, Judy and Nick," Bonnie asked, "Would you like to go back to Zootopia, or stay here with your uncle?"

Judy thought for a while, then looked at Bonnie, "I would want to go back home and see my brothers and sisters," Judy then looked at Jervis, "But I would love to spend time with Uncle, since we are just reunited."

"Since Judy is staying, I'll be staying too." Nick replied

Judy looked at Bonnie, "Is that okay, Mum?"

"Of course I am!" Bonnie said, "You should spend more time with your uncle! You guys are just reunited."

"We'll be saying goodbye here," Stu said, "Judy, Nick, you're welcome to enter Zootopia and into our house anytime."

"Sure," Judy said. Judy, Jervis, Mark and Nick waved goodbye to Stu and Bonnie as they went off.

"We've saved the day," Judy smiled, "I feel I've just accomplished something big."

"How about accomplishing something bigger?" Jervis asked, "Race with me. Whoever reaches the restaurant first, will get a free treat from the loser."

"Deal!" Judy said, "but where's my car?"

Jervis whistled and Mark ran to the garage. A few seconds later, Mark drove out a new, metallic purple Ferrari F12.

"Holy sweet cheese crackers!" Judy jumped up and down excitedly, then hugged Jervis, "Thank you, Uncle!"

Jervis smiled, "You're welcome. Let's go and race." Jervis and Judy ran into their cars. Mark went to the middle of the road.

"Ready, Judy?" Mark asked.

"Ready!"

"Ready, Jervis?" Mark turned to Jervis.

"Ready!"

"On your mark, get set..." Jervis and Judy revved up their car's engine.

"GO!" Mark shouted. Judy and Jervis immediately stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. Nick ran to Mark.

"They sure love to race," Nick laughed, "Let's have a bet. Who will win? I bet Judy will win."

"I think Jervis will win," Mark laughed.

 **215Productions Presents**

As Jervis and Judy raced through The Ben's Bar, Benson and his customers saw them. Benson ran outside and cheered for Jervis.

"Go, Jervis! Go, Jervis! GO, JERVIS!"

 **Judith Laverene Hopps as Judy Hopps**

 **Nicholas P. Wilde as Nick Wilde**

At the jail, Denzel pushed Bruce to his jail cell.

"You belong here, Friston!" Denzel said as he pushed Bruce into the cell and locked it.

"Ha ha ha," Bruce laughed, "What makes you think I belong here?"

"Who's a criminal?" Denzel asked, "And a mastermind of the recent robbery? It's a crime to rob a bank, you know?"

 **Death215 as Jervis Holewhaler**

 **Mark Wahlberg as Mark Tyson**

"Yeah, yeah," Bruce said, then took out a gun and pointed it at Denzel.

"You're dead," Bruce said as he pulled the trigger. Nothing came out.

"That's a toy gun, Bruce," Denzel laughed, "It's for you to play with it."

"What?" He realized the gun was so light. He threw it on the floor, "Fuck this!"

 **Ben Stiller as Benson**  
 **Jimmy Neutron as Timothy**  
 **Megan Fox as Michelle**  
 **Jay Chou as Ian**  
 **Sonya Blade as Kristen**  
 **Gumball Watterson as Johnny Keys**

Beside Bruce's cell, Timothy was playing poker on his own.

"Hey, boss!" Timothy called out, "Finally, I have company!"

"Fuck my life," Bruce sighed as he sat on the bed.

 **Jason Statham as Bruce Friston**

 **Credits:**  
Cast:  
Judith Laverne Hopps as Judy Hopps  
Nicholas P. Wilde as Nick Wilde  
Death215 as Jervis Holewhaler  
Mark Wahlberg as Mark Tyson  
Ben Stiller as Benson  
Jason Statham as Bruce Friston  
Idris Elba Chief Bogo  
Nate Torrence as Clawhauser  
Don Lake as Stu Hopps  
Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps  
Jimmy Neutron as Timothy  
Gumball Watterson as Johnny Keys  
Megan Fox as Michelle  
Sonya Blade as Kristen  
Jay Chou as Ian  
Bugs Bunny as himself

Music used to write this story:  
\- Nothing Is Promised (Mike Will Made it Ft. Rihanna) **(Any part of the movie)**  
\- Get Low (Dj Snake and Dillon Francis) **(Jervis speeding to the broken bridge)**  
\- Down In the DM (Yo Gotti) **(Music that plays in The Ben's Bar)**  
\- Send My Love [To Your New Lover] (Adele) **(Nick and Judy walking in the park)**  
\- Freaks (Radio Edit) (Timmy Trumpet) **(Race #1)**  
\- Sound of Da Police (KRS-One) **(DZ approaching)**  
\- Fast Lane (Bad Meets Evil) **(End credits when Judy challenges Jervis to a race and Bruce is thrown in jail)**  
\- Rack City (Tyga) **(Race #2)**  
\- Human (Christina Perri) **(When Judy is viewing her past/ When Judy is apologizing to Jervis)**  
\- Go Hard Or Go Home (Wiz Khalifa and Iggy Azalea) **(Nick fighting with Michelle/ Nick escaping from Kristen)**

Story Planned by 215Productions

2016 215Productions Works. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
